Divergent: Training Initiates: A Short
by Divergent Everything
Summary: Imagine if the war never happened and Jeanine was a nice lady. . Imagine if Tris turned seventeen and begin to administer the tests, and train initiates with Tobias. Imagine if the factionless children were allowed to take the test. Imagine if the cohort was bigger because its unrealistic there is so little people in the cohort. Well, I've done those things for you.
1. Chapter 1

**So Hi okay this is my first fanfiction on this account and I well, shall try to impress you fanfictioners! This is a story on Fourtris, and how they will train an Abnegation initiate, Renee, who transferred to Dauntless**

Tris' POV

"Tris," Tobias says. I wake up. "Time to test the sixteen-year-olds."

I sit and shake my head. I thank him, and quickly put on my black dress and some black heels. I kiss him, for now we are officially married, which we just did last week. After all, it isn't the first time I did so. Tobias passes me a muffin. "Better be early. I checked the Testers this year. Seven from Abnegation, one from Dauntless, one from Amity and one from Erudite. That Erudite is Caleb."

"What?" I ask in shock. "My brother?"

"Yes. Your brother. A little family reuninion, huh?"

Then I realise it. Of course Caleb would have volunteered. He is probably too used to selflessness. Just like me. I wink at Tobias and move towards the door of our apartment. I open it and sprint towards the Upper Levels Building. I see an Erudite teacher over there. "Name? Class?" he asks me, looking sternly.

"The name's Tris Prior of the Dauntless." I say, looking at him.

"Well, Tris. You are severely late for school. I don't know what to say about you. Perhaps I should not even allow you to take the ap-" he begins.

"Hey! I'm an aptitude test administraitor! I don't know what school you're talking about!" I interrupt. I feel amused. How could this teacher- an Erudite- mistake me for a student? Then I realise my size- my small size- could have mislead his thinking. I stifle a laugh. I move towards the meeting room, Meeting Room F to be exact. I am the last administraitor to reach.

"Have a seat." says Angelina, the Abnegation-in-charge of the tests this year. I take a seat next to my brother, Caleb, who nudges me with his arm. "Now that all of us are here, I will invite the Erudite who designed this year's aptitude test, Phoebe, to explain it to all of you.

A brunette girl steps forward and starts speaking. "My name's Phoebe. And here's how the test goes."

"Firstly, the woman speaking inside the test, which is me, will tell the initiates to choose between 3 choices, a mirror, a knife, or a small young girl Choosing the mirror eliminates Abnegation, choosing the knife eliminates Amity, and not saving the young girl eliminates Dauntless, Candor and Erudite. First I'll explain what happens if this person chooses the mirror. She or he will be asked if his or her name is whatever his or her name is. For example, Mary is the person taking the test. Mary will be asked whether her name is Mary or not. Then that person will say that she will be dead if she is Mary. She is also shown her friend daring her to say she is Mary. If she says she is Mary, you must ask her to jump of a cliff, with people daring her to do so. If she does, she is Dauntless. If she does not, she is Candor. However, if Mary denies her name is Mary, she will be shown a lion. She must only choose to kill or tame the lion. If she chooses to kill it she is Erudite, if she chooses to tame it though, she will be Amity. But if she refuses both, or shows a little hesitation, she is Divergent, scoring highest in Erudite and Amity." Phoebe explains.

"Now, however, if Mary chooses the knife instead, again she will be asked if her name is Mary of not, if yes she will be killed, and with people daring her to do so and a small girl that needs help. If she says no, she is Erudite. If she says yes, she will be asked to jump down a cliff. If she says yes, she is Dauntless. If she says no, a little girl's ball will roll of the cliff and that girl will cry. Mary will be offered to jump down again. If she does, she is Abnegation. If she doesn't, she is Candor. If she shows indecisiveness, she is a Divergent, scoring highest in Abnegation and Candor. If she shows indecisiveness for. The jumping thing also, she is Divergent, scoring highest in Candor, Dauntless and Abnegation." she continues. I'm getting a little bored listening, but anyways I still listen.

"But, if our Mary somehow chooses to save that young girl, she will be put in the young girl ball situation. If she jumps to save the ball, she is Abnegation. If she does not, she is Amity. If she is unsure, she is Divergent, with the factions Abnegation and Amity. Everybody get it?" Phoebe says. Everybody nods their heads.

The bell rings. It is Aptitude Test time. I walk into Room 9, while Caleb proceeds towards Room 2. My first student walks in. It is a boy named Oscar from Abnegation. Oscar chooses the knife. He is asked, "Is your name Oscar? If it is you are dead. So is it Oscar or not?" A group of people dare her to do it and a small young girl says that she will die if he does not tell the truth. "Yes my name is Oscar." he says.

The voice tells him to jump of the nearby cliff. He answers no. Then a ball rolls off a cliff and a little girl cries, telling him that it is her ball that rolled off and she wants it back. Oscar doesn't budge, but says cruely, "Get it yourself."

When Oscar wakes up, I tell him, "Your result was Candor." His face turns pale. I know why. He is worried that he will have to leave his family.

The next person comes in. She is from the factionless, and her name is Marina. When she is put into the test, she chooses the knife. However, when she is asked if her name is Marina, she says "no". The test ends and Marina shakes her head.

"What is my result?" Marina asks.

"Erudite." I answer.

The next boy is called Lawrence and he is from the Candor. He enters the test, and chooses to save the small young girl. He chooses to jump down to get the ball for the small young girl. The first thing he does when he wakes up is to ask, "What was my result?"

"Abnegation," I tell him.

When he walks out, I sigh. No divergents yet. Not yet.

**Quite okay for my first fanfiction on this account right? I hope you will SubScribe to my account and follow me on Instagram infinitymagic123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes Chapter 2! Thank you for reading my chapter one. Don't forget to fav me and this story, and follow me and this story! Also, I would really appreciate if you follow me on Instagram I'm infinitymagic123. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

Tobias' POV

"Lauren!" I shout at the lady. "Over here!"

"Oh Tobias thank lord I found you." she says.

"Okay so how do we divide them again?" she asks, as she sits down.

"Now that this year, we have 4 instructors, I say 2 to a group. 2 for the Dauntless borns and 2 for the Transfers. So Uriah is the Dauntless leader in charge of the Dauntless borns this year, right? So I say I be with Tris since we are a couple and you have Eric to assist." I suggest.

"You sure you won't kiss in front of them?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. So how are we training them?"

I ponder for a momment. Then I think of it. "Same way as we did last year. Worked out pretty well, didn't it?"

"Yep it pretty much did. I'll tell Uriah our plan during dinner."

"No need to. There's Uriah talking to Will." I say, pointing at him

"Uriah!" Lauren shouts. Uriah turns around.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's about our plan to train the initiates," Lauren says as Uriah grabs a chair. I explain the format to him.

"Seems fine by me. So am I taking the Dauntless borns or the transfers?" he asks.

"You are taking the Dauntless borns with Lauren. Tris and I will be taking the transfers." I reply.

"Wait a minute, you don't want to take the Dauntless borns? They're easier to train! Or were you forced to take the transfers?" he asks.

"No, it's fine. I prefer the transfers. They are always very interesting, having different background stories, different factions, and I always like to see how they turn into Dauntless."

"Okay, then. It's settled."

Lauren, Uriah and I get up from our seats. I return to my apartment. I wonder how Tris is doing with the Aptitude Test.

Tris' POV

The Dauntless girl in my room right now puts on a bold face as I inject the liquid into her body. Her name is Edna, and she is wearing all black. When she enters the test, I see from the screen that she chooses the mirror. When she is asked if her name is Edna in the test, she answers yes. When she is asked to jump down the cliff, she does.

"You're Dauntless."

The next student, an Amity boy, comes in to my room. His name is Eduardo, as I can see from my name list.

"Come, Eduardo. Sit down and I'll give you the test. It doesn't hurt, don't worry."

He nods his head. I inject the test into his body. Eduardo chooses the mirror. He lies that his name is not Eduardo and tames the lion when he sees it.

"You are Amity." I tell him when he wakes. He walks out, thanking me. Right now there is only two more students to test.

The next girl, a girl from Erudite, walks in. Her name is Gillian. When she takes the test, she chooses the mirror. She lies that her name is not Gillian. Then, the amazing thing happens. The refuses to kill or tame the lion. I smile. Gillian wakes up.

"What was my-" she begins, then stops.

"Your result?" I ask. "Your test was inconclusive."

"What?" she retorts, shocked.

"Your test was inconclusive." I repeat.

"But we're supposed to have a result!" she exclaims, nearly shouting.

"Well, you do have a result. Just that you have more than one. People who get this kind of result are called-" I pause around to look if someone is outside. No one can know. "Divergent."

"That's impossible!" she says.

"It's not impossible," I reply. "Just very, very rare."

"Now Gillian. You are not to tell anyone this. Not even your parents, nor your friends, or your siblings, if you have some. It's dangerous to be Divergent." I say. She nods.

"So you mean you have no idea what faction I am cut out for?" she asks.

"I do. It's Amity and Erudite. You are suitable for any of the two factions. Now go."

I watch as she slowly walks out of my room.

The next girl is named Elise. She is from Erudite, just like the girl before her. In the test she chooses the knife. She admits that her name is Elise when asked. She can't decide whether to jump off the cliff or not, running back and forth. Another Divergent.

I stop the test, and Elise wakes up. She is traumatized.

"What on Earth was my result?" Elise asks. "Was it bad?"

"Your result was inconclusive. You have shown an aptitude for more than one faction." I say.

"You're joking. There's no such thing." she says.

"No, I'm serious. You have shown an aptitude for Abnegation, Candor and Dauntless. People who get results similar to this are called Divergents." I say.

Elise's eyes grow wide. "You are not to tell anyone this result, not even those you trust." I remind her.

The bell rings. Elise walks out and I pack my stuff into my black handbag, then run home with my stuff. I see Tobias waiting for me, and I rush into his arms.

**Okay so this is Chapter Two. Choosing Day is in Chapter Three. Hope you will enjoy my story! Don't forget to follow and fav! Thank you and have a nice day ~ Divergent Everything **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three and a cover image is up! Can we reach 5 follows on this story and 5 favs and 200 views by tomorrow? Hope we can!**

Tobias' POV

I watch as Tris hugs me with her arms. I smile, then look into her face.

"Tris. You missed out a lot while you were gone. Lauren, Uriah and I discussed about the initiation. I'll brief you about it when we get to our room." I say.

"Of course! Let's go." she says, and we walk to our bedroom.

"So, we have planned about our dividing. Uriah will be with Lauren, while the two of us will be together. We are taking the transfers, while Lauren and Uriah will be taking the Dauntless borns. And Lauren only accepted to do so if we don't show affection towards each other in front of them. Pretend to be just friends, she said." I tell her.

"And what format will we train them?" Tris asks.

"The same format we trained you in." I answer.

The next morning, I wake up at ten thirty. Since we are instructors, we can't go to the Choosing Ceremony, but get to to watch it on Television live. Tris is already awake, and she smiles at me.

"Better get up soon, the Ceremony starts in thirty minutes," she reminds me.

I wash up quickly and I follow Tris to the Dauntless headquarters via the train. We jump in and out of the train with smiles. Soon, we reach the Pit. We enter one small room with a big screen inside, waiting for the Ceremony to begin. Uriah and Lauren are already inside, waiting for us.

My watch reads 10:59. It's about time. The screen flickers and I see the Choosing Room. Since it was Abnegation's turn to host last year, this year it would be Amity. I watch as their leader, Johanna Reyes, stands on stage and makes the same statement as my father did last year and the statement Jeanine Matthews did two years ago.

She says, "Welcome."

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world. Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what people they will be. Centuries ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather it was the fault of human personality, of humankind's inclination towards evil. They divided themselves into factions that sought to eradicate those human qualities."

"Those who blamed duplicity formed Candor."

I have never liked the Candor.

"Those who blamed selfishness became the Abnegation."

My heart races. My former faction.

"Those who blamed cowardice created the Dauntless."

I smile.

"Those who blamed aggression made Amity."

The Amity exchange smiles.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

"Working together, these factions have lived in peace for many years, contributing to a different sector of society. Amity has fulfilled our need for understanding counselors and caretakers, Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without, Abnegation has supplied us with selfless leaders in Government, Candor has given us trustworthy and sound leaders in law, and Erudite provides us with intelligent researchers and teachers. Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world." Johanna smiles.

Next, she starts calling out the names. The names go six by six, in every six there is one person from each faction until one faction runs out of names.

"Neil Busick of Abnegation!"

Neil steps out of his seat and chooses Erudite, his face pale as he drops his blood in the bowl of water. I watch in silence. Abnegation transferring to Erudite is very rare.

"Venita Young of Amity!"

Venita chooses Candor. Her family glare at her. She glares back. Tris laughs at the scene.

"Marvin Jensen of Candor!"

Marvin chooses Candor, his faction of origin. I see Candor beam happily, contented.

"Laurie Goodman of Dauntless!"

Laurie runs down the steps like lightning, and makes it quick — she cuts herself and drops it on the coals then runs back.

"Charles Maness of Erudite!"

Charles chooses Erudite.

"Maria Metz of the factionless!"

Maria stumbles down, and chooses Erudite. The Erudite guffaw.

Tris' POV

The reason we are watching this is because we are supposed to be counting the number of Dauntless initiates for both the Dauntless borns and the Transfers. So far in the forty-eight people that have chosen, nine have chosen Dauntless, two Transfers and seven Dauntless borns.

I continue counting. In the end though, when all three hundred and one people chose their faction, Tobias and I have counted fifty-nine Dauntless initiates, having eighteen transfers and forty-one Dauntless-borns.

"Let's go prepare twenty beds, ten in each room," Tobias says. I agree, and I leave my seat in the chair. We have three dorms for the Transfers, but we need to close one and clean two up. We make a quick clean-up, and then rush to the place where the initiates will have to jump.

Thirty minutes have passed since the choosing ceremony. My watch reads 15:29, which is 3.29pm. They should be here any minute from now. Then, I hear the train. I smile. I wait for Max to make his super boring speech, then wait in anticipation. Will the first jumper be Dauntless born, or a transfer?

**A little long, but okay. Please follow me and this story and fav me and this story to. And remember to follow me on Instagram infinitymagic123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you jose12 for reviewing. And yes, I will post more often. I hope you all can follow and favourite and review this story, and follow me on Instagram ( infinitymagic123). If you have any story ideas you can either leave them in the reviews, DM me on Instagram or PM me here on FanFiction, and I will gladly consider your suggestion. **

Renee's (an initiate) POV

I watch as a Dauntless leader, Max, stands in front of all of us. My cheeks heat up, and I let my sleeve fall. "Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts Max at the other end of the roof. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and gray hair at his temples, and he stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. Like someone didn't just fall to her death from it. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." "You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an Erudite girl. Max doesn't seem to hear.

I inhale. Then exhale. "I will go first," I say out loud.

"Oh, so the Stiff's going first," Max sneers. "Make way, everybody!"

I glare at him. I am not going to allow him to make fun of my Abnegation background. I look behind me in fear, then look down. I close my eyes and jump.

Tris' POV

Screams follow the figure down as she lands on the net. "Did anybody push you off?" Tobias asks. The girl shakes her head. She has black hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes. One look and I can see she is Abnegation, wearing grey clothing.

"What's your name?" Tobias asks. The girl hesitates.

"Pick a new one if you want to, but make it good and remember that you only get to pick once." I say.

Renee's POV

I look into the lady and the man's eyes. There are two more Dauntless who are sitting on chairs, but they aren't really doing anything. I am tempted to say "Renee", but it makes me think of the Abnegation bullied by the school bullies, consisting of Dauntless and Erudite. I only joined Dauntless because I didn't want to be bullied, but I wanted to stand amongst them, big and bold, and teach them that bullying is bad and horrible.

In my aptitude test, I picked the mirror, for my longing to see my own reflection against Abnegation rules was too great. I was asked if my name was Renee, and I said yes, because I saw the school bullies at school daring me to. But I could not decide whether to jump down the cliff or not, for it is dangerous, and I kept running back and forth. My tester, an Abnegation, told me I was Divergent and I was not to tell anybody. I scored highest in Candor and Dauntless. I never liked the Candor for I felt they were too open and talkative and I heard they have to tell the truth all the time so I decided on Dauntless.

My brain thinks hard on a new name. Finally, I say, "Renella,". Renella doesn't change my name a lot, but at least it's different.

Tobias' POV

"Lauren, Christina! Quick! Make the announcements!" I shout.

Lauren nudges Christina. Christina takes the loud speaker, and blares into it, "First Jumper- Renella!"

I smile. "Welcome to Dauntless," I say to Renella.

The next jumper falls into the net. He is from Dauntless, and he is laughing.

"What's your name?" Uriah asks.

"Maurice," he says.

The rest of the initiates jump down quick. This year, out of the eighteen transfers, five are from the Factionless, one from Abnegation, none from Amity, seven from Candor, and five from Erudite. One of the Factionless failed to make it. The rest all did. When all the initiates have jumped, Tris says, "This is where we divide. The Dauntless borns are with Lauren and Uriah and the transfers are with me and the only boy here."

"I assume you don't need a tour of the compound," says Lauren to to the Dauntless-borns. They nod their heads, and run after Lauren. I smile. I address them next.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, and the girl there is a Dauntless leader. Our names are Four and Tris respectively, I am Four and she is Tris. We will be your instructors for the next few weeks." I say.

"Four. Tris. Weird names," I hear a Candor girl whisper to a fellow Candor girl. I approach them.

"What are your names?" I ask.

"Elwira Stebbens," one of them says. "And she is Constance Contreras."

"Now Elwira and Constance," Tris says. "The first thing you will learn from us is to not make fun of other's names. Or else you are out to the factionless. Clear?"

Elwira and Constance nod their heads, their faces already pale.

I say, "Now we are about to go to the Pit, which you will someday learn to lov-"

"Pit? You are gonna throw us in?" questions Elwira. I glare at her. There's always one initiate who asks this question. She turns pale and backs away.

"Sorry," she squeaks.

We walk towards a set of double doors and Tris kicks it open. The initiates marvel at its wonderous structure, and I do not blame them. It is wonderous.

TRIS' POV

I smile as I hear at least a hundred 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. The Pit has never failed to amaze me, even after one year of experiencing it. I lead the initiates to the chasm, and shout, "This chasm reminds us of the fine line behind idiocy and bravery! A daredevil jump into this chasm will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again."

The initiates look into the chasm in amazement. Then, a shrill bell rings. The bell was an effort to inform Dauntless about the dinner time. It is only recently installed, just one week ago, as more and more Dauntless forget about the time.

"This is the dinner bell," Tobias says. "When you listen to it, you must come into the dinner room, which we will soon show you."

I touch a wall, and the secret dining room appears in view. The initiates run after us as we dash into it. Tobias and I grab a totally empty table, to be joined by a few initiates who want to be near us. Dinner has never been better.

**Okay now I have included Renee/Renella 's POV. She will be one of the main characters in this story. And she will be the initiate that will be like Tris and Four. And don't forget to follow, favourite and review this story! ~DivergentEverything (P.S. Everytime this story gets five favs, I will be announcing an Admin fact. 10 follows = 5 favourites. So don't forget to follow and favourite!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you poiseidon's hufflepuff daughter and Ericandtamiforever for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

RENELLA'S POV

Dinner is served. I see some meat, some bread, some vegetables, and some tomato sauce. What? No rice? I take the bread and eat it with a little bit of tomato sauce.

"No, no, no. Not like that." I hear a voice.

I whip around and I see a Dauntless born initiate staring at me. He has reddish brown hair, black eyes and fair skin.

I let down my long strawberry blonde hair that was tied in an Abnegation bun. "What?" I reply.

"It's a hamburger." he says.

"What's a hamburger?" I ask.

The Dauntless initiate tells me.

"Oh. I didn't know." I reply.

"Never seen a hamburger before, Stiff?" asks an Erudite initiate. I glare at her. Tris, the Dauntless leader in charge of my training says, "Stiffs eat plain food."

"Yeah, I know. I read about it. I'm formally Erudite." The Erudite initiate comments. The Erudite has braided black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. "Oh and by the way, Stiff, what's your name? I don't like calling people Stiff, though my ex-faction loves to."

"Renella," I reply.

"First jumper."

"Yeah."

"How about that Dauntless born who taught you what's a hamburger?" she asks.

The Dauntless born looks into the Erudite's brown eyes. "Brudus Sark. Yours?"

"My name?" The Erudite transfer starts. "Jessica Prelasode."

After dinner, our instructors Four and Tris lead the transfers to a small, quiet corridor. When we reach, Tris stops while Four moves inside one of the rooms.

TRIS' POV

I watch as all the eighteen transfers' eyes stare eagerly into mine. I breathe.

"Transfer Initiates," I begin. "I will be explaining the training process to you."

"First things first. I would like to say that this year, only twenty-five of the initiates will become members. They are a mixed range of Transfers and Dauntless borns. You will choose your Dauntless job in order of your rank." I say, staring at the initiates.

"What happens to those that don't become members?" Renella, the Abnegation transfer asks.

"They are given three choices. First, is to become Factionless. Second, is to be pushed off the chasm by any Dauntless leader. Third, is to spend your entire life becoming a maidservant in Dauntless, cleaning up after all our activities." I reply.

I see a shiver amongst the initiates. "The training will be hard as there are more experienced Faction borns than you, and you need to work hard to be one of the seventeen."

TOBIAS' POV

I go inside the room and leave 5 sets of clothes on each bed. The clothes that we give are multisexual, so it doesn't matter who chooses which bed. After that, I walk out and go into the next room, and do the same, but I leave only thirty-five sets of clothing on seven beds. I rush out and call one of the Dauntless maidservants to remove the three extra beds.

RENELLA'S POV

I see a lady working hard to push those beds out of the room. Could she be a maidservant? I am about to raise my hand to ask, when Tris says, "That is what maidservants do, or even harder stuff."

"In Dauntless, we have seven leaders." Tris says. "Dauntless must always have an odd number. There is also a main leader, which is voted by the Dauntless. Our current main leader is Max Bowers. The other leaders are Eric Leblanc, Uriah Pedrad, Mabel Exploits, Suzanne Netake, Tomaso McAllister and myself, Tris Prior."

"A Dauntless' maximum age is sixty-two and then he or she must leave by either one of the three ways. One of you will be shortlisted as a leader, competing against other Dauntless first-ranked because Max Bowers has exceeded his limit as he is turning sixty-three this year and must leave." she says. One of us. Shortlisted. Leader. Dauntless.

"Most likely that the shortlisted one will be the leader because they like choosing young leaders who will reign long. An example. Eric Leblanc was chosen when he was seventeen. He is now nineteen. An even more dramatic example. Uriah and I were chosen when we were sixteen and now we are both seventeen." Tris says.

What? Tris is seventeen? So young? "How old are the other leaders?" Elwira, a Candor asks.

"Mabel is fifty-five, Suzanne is thirty-one and Tomaso is forty-two."

"Other Dauntless jobs include becoming a policeman, becoming a fence guard, working inside the compound as in tattoo artist and other stuff, working in the control room, working in the Dauntless hospital or as a Leader's messanger." Tris continues. "Initiation is broken into three parts. The first part includes physical strength. This stage will eliminate four initiates. The four initiates can be either Dauntless born or transfers. The second stage is emotional, and will eliminate no one and the last is mental, which will keep the top seventeen and eliminate the rest." she explains.

TRIS' POV

I lead them nearer to the rooms and say, "Here are your dorms. Ten will sleep in Dorm 1 and 7 will sleep in Dorm 2. You can choose them yourself. Good luck."

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Please follow my Instagram ( infinitymagic123) and read my profile! Thank you! ~DivergentEverything**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I left you in that cliffhanger, but I had camp and I was really, really busy. So to reward you for waiting, I will present to you an extra-long chapter. And thank you to the guest that told me that Tris and Renella should show some differences. Yes, I will show some differences. Thank you for your awesome review.**

RENELLA'S POV

Jessica, the Erudite who talked to me in the Dining Hall, invite me to sleep in the bed next to her in Dorm 1. I agree. As we all choose our beds, Four steps in. "You should see 5 sets of clothes on your bed. Tuck them somewhere and then choose one to change in to. I want to see all of you in Dauntless clothing in five minutes. Change out in the open. There's no need for privacy if you are Dauntless. Oh and, dump your clothes in the basket outside the dorm tomorrow. It's for the Dauntless maidservants to wash."

Beds in the room are arranged in rows of three, but one row, the row at the back, has four. Our row. Beside me is a factionless girl and beside her is a factionless boy. After we all change, Jessica approaches them.

"Hello," she says. "I would like to be friends with you."

The two factionless laugh. "We won't fall for your trick. We're not stupid. Why would an Erudite want to make friends with the factionless?"

"Not all Erudite are bad!" Jessica exclaims.

"How do we know that you are not one of the bad people?! How do we know that you are not one of those who forced my Mom and Dad to spend their entire lives cleaning up Erudite labs because they failed initiation!" The factionless girl shouts.

"Exactly!" agrees the factionless boy.

"We did not force them. They chose it! They wanted a place in society, they wanted to play a part so they cleaned up the labs, when they could have chosen death or factionless!" argues Jessica.

"Cleaning up the labs is factionless," replied the factionless boy.

"Yeah, but they sort of are part of Erudite. They work there, just that they don't live there!" hollers Jessica.

"Stop it!" I shout, unable to take it anymore. "You two factionless, whatever your name is, I bet it isn't Jessica's mean to do that. If it were she would have stayed in Erudite, so you have no right to say this!"

The two factionless quiet down. "You have a point," says the factionless girl.

"My name is Patinaurus Legendiary. The boy beside me is Ivan Honourman." she then introduces.

Jessica speaks up. "My name's Jessica Prelasode. And the Abnegation transfer beside me is Renella Evolf."

"Now that we know each other's names, how about a family share?" Jessica suggests.

"Sure!" replies Ivan. Jessica volunteers to go first.

"Well my father used to be Candor, and his father, which is my grandfather, used to be a lawyer, and his mother was a fellow lawyer. He chose to join Erudite. He once secretly told me he got Amity in his Aptitude Test, but Amity and Candor are enemies, and he couldn't bear to transfer to the enemy faction, but wanted to leave Candor because getting the enemy meant he was the the opposite of Candor, so he chose Erudite. He works as an assistant to Jeanine Matthews. He is a fellow leader, but a minor one. My mother used to be factionless. Her father and mother both chose Dauntless, but were kicked out. Her father became a Dauntless maidservant, and the Dauntless pay them a little profit- some food, some clothes each month, but my grandmother was just plain factionless. So my mother chose Erudite when she grew up and is a scientist. She told me she was a big scary Divergent, scoring highest in Abnegation, Amity and Erudite. I doubt so. Divergents don't exist. You cannot get more than one faction in the test. " she says.

I shiver. Divergent. My aptitude test result was Candor and Dauntless, and it was Divergent. The tester, an Erudite named Caleb, warned me and said there were Divergent hunters and haters in every faction, and Divergent fearers, and that I must not tell anybody. He said his sister was Divergent, and exposed her status to someone during initiation, but fortunately that other guy was also Divergent. He said that she only told him because she trusted her brother like 100%. But he also told me - telling him was the wrong decision his sister made. I wonder how could his sister- probably Erudite like him- reveal it during initiation. It's all tests. And it amazes me- how people think Divergence is fake.

Ivan goes next. "My parents were Amity. They both worked as nurses but then their friend who failed Amity sent them a letter from the factionless, telling them about his life in the factionless, as in Amity you can only die or go factionless if you fail. The friend, whose name is Joel Lovagon told them about the 'Anti-Amity Factionless Group', which someday plans to overthrow Amity-"

"Hang on," I interrupt. "Group? I thought the Factionless were scattered?"

"Well," says Ivan. "We do have some mini-groups within the factionless. The group leaders of a group have to approve a person coming into the group. Well, in this group, Joel was the leader, and he wanted to spare them, so he told them to leave. And they did. They left and joined the AAFG, short for the group's name. They brought all their Amity clothes to donate to the overall pile-"

"What's the overall pile?" Jessica asks.

"It's the clothing pile that every factionless group collects to wear." Ivan answers. "Anyways the clothes were burned when they came and they realised that AAFG members do not wear red or yellow. I had my own clothes burned to, and so did my elder sister, Sue. About their aptitude test, my father said he got Erudite, but was Amity born and could not bear to leave, and my Mom said she got Amity. Sue said she was Divergent, scoring highest in Abnegation, Candor and Erudite. She later transferred to Candor to prove that she wasn't an Amity lover, and is now a lawyer."

Patinaurus goes next.

"My father was born factionless. He joined Dauntless, but failed initiation. He became factionless once again and found out that his childhood love interest, who joined Amity, got into a fight and failed initiation. They married and had two three children, me and my 2 younger brothers."

"How old are your brothers?" I ask.

"Clank is fifteen, and Aztec is eleven." she replies.

"Were you part of any factionless group?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "The ECFS. Short for Erudite Cleaners Factionless Support. I remember stealing Erudite clothing to donate to the overall pile. After all, we still receive our donations. And we're not that bad. AAFG plots to burn Amity down. ATFM, standing for Amity To Factionless Migrates, objects to their plot. AAFG only accepts donations from Candor and Dauntless, and they steal from Abnegation and Erudite. ECFS accepts donations from anyone but Erudite and Dauntless." Patinaurus says.

It's my turn. In Abnegation, we are all not allowed to ask our parents anything- curiosity is banned. I decide to tell them of my siblings, as we were very close.

"In Abnegation," I say. "We are not allowed to ask our parents anything, curiousity is banned. But as for my siblings, I can tell you."

I tell them that I have eight siblings, all older than me. They gape is disbelief, but that is the truth

"The eldest sibling age is twenty-four. They are triplets, all girls. The eldest triplet is called Betty. She transferred to Amity. The middle triplet is called Anne. She transferred to Candor. The youngest triplet is called Tia. She stayed in Abnegation." I say.

"The second eldest sibling age is twenty-one. They are twins, both boys. The older is Alan, and the younger is Timothy. Alan stayed in Abnegation while Timothy transferred to Erudite." I say.

"The third eldest sibling age is nineteen. It is a single, like me. Not a twin, not a triplet. Her name is Cassidy, and she remained in Abnegation. The fourth oldest sibling age belongs to twins, one boy and one girl. The elder is the boy, Casey, who remained in Abnegation, and the younger is the girl, Annette, who transferred to Dauntless. They are eighteen this year." I continue.

"Don't you want to look for Annette?" Ivan asks.

"I don't know. Annette was quite nice to me. Perhaps when I become a member." I say. It's true. Annette even told me her test results after I took my Aptitude Test. She crept up to me, and said that she was a Divergent, scoring highest in Abnegation and Dauntless.

Just then, Four walks in. "Enough chatting," he says. The four of us stop and we all lie down on our beds.

TOBIAS' POV

I leave the initiates' room and run towards my own apartment. As I reach the apartment, I see Tris with Christina and Will and a baby.

"What's up?" I say. My watch beeps eleven.

"Christina just gave birth!" Tris exclaims. "Nobody even knew she was pregnant until today at six when she had stomach pains!"

I look at the newborn. It's a girl, and she has blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. She is beautiful, but does not have Dauntless muscles.

"What are you going to name her?" I ask Christina.

"Milaine," she responds.

TRIS' POV

I watch as Christina and Will's baby, Milaine, cuddles and cries. Christina attends to her. She came here to report a birth of a Dauntless. She came here to report so that Milaine's name will be registered amongst the Dauntless. I phone Max, and Max soon arrives after a few minutes. Max takes the young girl and says, "I'm going to register her. I'll give her back to your apartment at twelve."

Christina nods. Tobias volunteers to escort Christina and Will back to their apartments. I sit on my bed and think about what it would be like if Tobias and I were to have a baby.

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I hope you like it. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! And now that you are done, don't forget to follow my Instagram infinitymagic123 and like my pics. Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for five Favourites and ten follows. To reward you, I will be writing a new fanfic and giving you one admin fact. I have decided to write Frozen on a few requests. You should see the fanfic up soon. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Seven. **

TRIS' POV

I hear the alarm clock ring. I sit up, and I see Tobias still sleeping beside me.

"Wake up!" I shout. We are supposed to be there by six thirty to prepare equipment and all those stuff. It's five forty five now. We got to hurry.

Tobias rubs his eyes, and yawns. "What?" he says.

"Time to go!" I remind him, then it comes to him. "Of course!"

We brush our teeth, then change into new clothing, then we each grab a muffin and head towards Dauntless Headquarters. We dash down and prepare thirty guns and seventeen targets. The initiates are going to learn how to shoot today. We also prepare a few knives. Knife-throwing.

We also prepare a few paper dummies, so that Tobias can show them a few kicks. I look at my watch. It's already seven thirty by the time we are done. The initiates should be at the Pit anytime from now.

"Let's go to the Pit," I say. Tobias nods his head. We walk into the Pit to see three initiates there. Yesterday, I had Tobias count how many girls there were. He said eight. That means, that there would be just enough people for a gender to gender fight. If they even wanted it.

There are already a few initiates in the Pit, a few Dauntless born and a few transfers. We continue waiting.

RENELLA'S POV

I am waken up by natural instinct. I see Patinaurus, Ivan and Jessica still sleeping. The clock reads seven thirty-five. Oh no! I decide to shout.

"Wake up!"

The shout comes out louder than I thought. The three of them and a few other initiates immediately wake up. "Thanks Stiff," says an Erudite transfer, Darren insincerely. I ignore him. Then I remember. Darren was one of those who bullied me back in Abnegation. No wonder he's so harsh to me right now, even though I'm no longer Abnegation.

Then suddenly, I have an idea. I remember reading in a book that in Dauntless slang Erudites are called 'Nose'. I grin as the plan formulates in my mind.

"Your welcome, Nose." I say. Darren glares at me, his face looking like he's about to punch me. I chuckle and walk away.

"Wow," says Jessica. "You dare to make fun of Darren. Beware, he was the scariest person in my life. Yeah, Darren. Not the Dauntless cops and all. He dares to punch anybody. You really have to beware."

I nod my head. I know the feeling, I have been punched by him before. I was only eight, and so was he. He called me "Renee the F*cking Stiff". I nearly cried. But I didn't. I fought back, but I lost. And now, I am determined to fight him one more time.

I put on my Dauntless clothing and dump the old ones in the laundry pile Four was talking about. I walk to the Pit together with Jessica, as Jessica tells me about her Aptitude Test. Candor, Dauntless and Erudite usually tell about their Aptitude Test, while Amity and Abnegation do not. Abnegation thinks it is selfish and Amity thinks that it will lead to arguements and unrest.

"When that voice told me to choose," says Jessica. "I chose the mirror. Then I saw Darren daring me to say yes even though the person asking said if I said yes I would die. I said yes. Then we were transported to this cliff where Darren dared me to jump off the cliff. I jumped."

Jessica then asked me about my results.

I can't tell her. Neither should I tell a lie.

"I prefer to keep it a secret," I say.

TOBIAS' POV

By eight, all the transfer initiates are there. Uriah and Lauren still lack two Dauntless born initiates, who the others say have went to the toilet. Tris stands in front of them.

"First things first, we are going to learn a few skills," she says. "Tomorrow we will put you to fight against each other. Those that don't learn well will get hurt, or as I should say, badly hurt."

I remember Peter punching her until she nearly died. I shudder. That Abnegation initiate, Renella, better not get hurt. She's another Tris and I should protect. Apparently she seems the meekest amongst the initiates, but who knows. Tris and I both seemed the meekest amongst our own initiate classes, but we turned out to be the strongest.

"Firstly," I begin. "We are going to learn about aim. We are about to proceed to the shooting room."

When we reach the shooting room, I hear the initiates marvel. Ha, never seen guns and targets before? Then I realise that I had never seen them before when I stepped into this room. Better not antagonize them.

"Everybody grab a gun!" Tris shouts. "And choose a shooting spot. Remember after you score a total point of 1000 you will go to the room next to this one, the throwing room, where Four will teach you another skill! I will be here observing you."

The initiates nod. I proceed to the next room, the throwing room, and I patiently wait. There are 3 circles in that target, the centre being 100, the middle being 50 and the outer being 25. To get 1000, they need to shoot at least 10 times. In the centre. And that is, unbelievable.

TRIS' POV

The initiates grab a gun each. The guns are all loaded with 200 bullets so that they shouldn't run out that quick. I watch as an initiate, Edward, shoots. His bullet hits the 25 circle, and he looks dismay. His name reminds me of the boy in my initiate class last year. I wonder how he's doing, with the factionless.

The next initiate, Renella, shoots. Her bullet hits the ground, and does not hit any circle. Just like me. I had to try very hard to hit the circle. The next initiate, Elwira, shoots. Her bullet hits the centre, and she beams with pride.

I watch as I record each person's points on my scoresheet. The first person who finishes completes 1000 is Constance. She spent forty two minutes shooting finish those targets. She proceeds towards Tobias' room next door.

The initiates reach 1000 one by one. Slowly, they leave the room. As of now, there are only two initiates left. Renella and Edward. I approach them and tell them that they have to relax, and not get tensed up. So far their points are 975 and 800 respectively, Edward being the higher.

Renella shoots. The gullet flies right into the centre. I smile. 900 for Renella. Edward shoots. He misses the target. The bullet strikes a tree outside the building. I giggle. Renella shoots again. It hits the target right in the centre once again.

"You can go now," I tell Renella, who passes me back her gun. I take it and recharge it. Edward shoots but keeps missing.

After about 30 more tries, Edward finally hit the 25 circle. It is already eleven. One more hour to the official lunch break. Edward and I go next door, where five initiates are knife throwing. The same rules apply, except that you have to score 500.

"This is so hard," I hear an initiate, Nightshade mutter. "I bet in other factions it would be easier."

"Nightshade," I scold. "Let me tell you what happens in other factions. In Abnegation you have to think of how to rule, in Amity you have to spend the whole day under the sun, in Candor you have to tell the truth even when you don't want to, and in Erudite you must study everyday. The factions are all equally difficult, but the easiest will be the one you scored highest in."

"But-" he starts.

"Are you saying that you don't think so?! Then you must as well leave." I say. Nightshade keeps quiet and then resumes throwing knives.

"Renella, you can leave," I hear Tobias say. What? That fast? Renella must have mastered her aim already. She can already go for lunch break.

"Edward, go take Renella's place," I say. Edward moves towards that place and Tobias gives him a stack of 100 knives. Good luck throwing, Edward.

RENELLA'S POV

I did it! I did it! I finally mastered my aim! As I walk out of the room, I see a Dauntless born male initiate standing outside. Brudus.

"Hi, Brudus." I say. Brudus smiles.

"Hi, Renella," he starts. "I was wondering, if you would like to explore the heights and depths of Dauntless?"

"Sure." I say casually. I wonder, of all initiates, why does he choose me, the Abnegation transfer? Does he love me?

**Oh Gosh love, love, love. Let's see whether Brudus will admit his love towards Renella. Or does he even love her? We will find out in the next chapter, Chapter Eight. Don't forget to check put my bio, follow this story, favourite this story or even be kind enough to give me a review! And also, it would really mean the world to me if you could follow my Instagram ( infinitymagic123) because I'm nearing 1k followers. Thank you! ~DivergentEverything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you poiseidon's hufflepuff daughter for your amazing review. I really appreciated it. To all readers, remember I said I'll give an admin fact if I got five favs? The fact is: My name is Daisy. Continue following, faving and reviewing!**

RENELLA'S POV

Brudus takes me down and we each grab a muffin, and then he tells me we are gonna do some Dauntless activities. We dash down together and we meet a few other Dauntless born initiates, and a few members. Brudus introduces me to his brother. His brother looks has the same hair colour, eye colour and skin tone, but looks completely different. He has a tattoo of Dauntless on his right leg and a tattoo of Erudite on his left hand.

"You said you fell in love with a girl at first sight yesterday. Where is she?" Brudus' brother asks.

"Here." Brudus says, pointing at me. What? He just loves me like that?

I know it is a little rushing, but just to be frank, I sort of like him to. The way he treated me yesterday was just attracting. I will not be surprised if Brudus feels the same about me.

"What's her name?" Brudus' brother asks.

"Renella," I say. "Yours?"

"The name's Boltus." he says. "I never seen you in the compound before. Whose child are you?"

"Boltus," Brudus says. "She's a transfer."

"Oh. From what faction? Candor? Erudite?"

"Abnegation."

"What? You fall in love. With a Stiff?"

The entire room goes quiet.

"There's a reason why she left. She probably got Dauntless in her aptitude. She's like us, okay. She's Dauntless!" Brudus finally says.

Boltus nods. "You've got a point."

"Lemme guess," says Boltus. "Your parents were volunteers?"

"No," I say. "My mother was one of the 50 Abnegation leaders. She was twenty-eighth to rank in becoming leader rank number one."

"Oh. I see," he replies. "I know Marcus' son."

I gasp. Marcus' son, Tobias, transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless three years ago. Two years later, Andrew Prior, second to becoming the main Abnegation leader, was devastated as his two only children, Caleb and Beatrice Prior, transferred to Erudite and Dauntless respectively, Caleb being an Erudite and Beatrice being a Dauntless.

"I think you know them too," Brudus smiles. What? Is he serious?

"Yeah," retorts his brother. "Just that you know them by their nicknames."

Who could they be? I scratch my head frantically for answers. Could it be Four and Tris? Four is a nickname, but Tris is a real name, but also judging my Dauntless' naming system, Four could be a name. Sometimes, I wish I had Erudite in my genes. I just shrug. I am about to ask him who when Boltus says, "No asking. I guess they want to keep it private."

"Then how do you know?" I ask.

"Tobias was in my initiate class and Beatrice called Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior "Mom and Dad" during Tobias and Beatrice's wedding." he answers. No, it can't be Four. Nor Tris. They are unrelated, just colleagues. But I guess it'll be cool if they actually were married, but they cannot. Dauntless kiss in public, and they don't. It is obvious.

"Now it's time for ziplining!" Boltus shouts. We exit the Dauntless compound with a few other Dauntless, and I am the fastest amongst them, excluding Boltus and a Dauntless member named Zeke. A Dauntless-born initiate approaches me.

"Hey, Renella," she says. I feel my cheeks burning up. We reach the building that we are supposed to go, and I am the first to reach the lift. I press 100. "My name's Velma. I heard you were Brudus' girlfriend."

"Not really," I say. "He loves me, and I sort of do love him, but we haven't been on a date yet."

"This is your first date," mutters Brudus from behind. Velma and I giggle. We reach the top floor.

"Who wants to go first?" asks Zeke. I heard he is the brother of Uriah, a Dauntless leader. I volunteer. I hear gasps from the Dauntless and the initiates whisper back, "She was first jumper anyway."

I am ruthless. I always snatch the opportunity to go first. And I know it. But. I will cherish it.

TRIS' POV

I thank Lauren for passing me my lunch. Tobias and I are in the fighting room now, and we are waiting for the initiates to come. Renella was reported missing by Jessica. I tell Jessica that she should be find, as Dauntless do not usually get lost.

So far, only Jessica, Ivan and Patinaurus are in the room. They look worried, and I guess it must be over Renella.

RENELLA'S POV

I scream during my turn. A Dauntless initiate, Marlene, smiles at me as I land. "Guess we can't call you Stiff," she begins. "Renella."

I dash back to the Dauntless Headquarters, and into the Pit, then right into the Fighting Room. Tris told us to meet there, and thus I barge in. I see Jessica rushing up to me.

"Renella!" Jessica says. "Where were you? I looked all over the Dauntless compound, but couldn't find you!"

"I went on a date," I say, as I relate how Brudus admitted his love towards me. Jessica gasps.

"Wow," she says. Patinaurus and Ivan walk up to us and say, "Congrats, Renella."

TOBIAS' POV

Fallen in love- so fast? Renella and Brudus? That's impossible. I look at the four initiates in disbelief. How could it be? Just then, Tris puts her hand to my ear.

"Love," she whispers, so softly that I bet the initiates cannot hear, and even I barely can here it. "Renella has found a boyfriend."

I smile.

The rest of the initiates have already came in. I stand in front of the class. "First you will learn the stances," I say. "I'll show you the Horse Riding Stance."

I move in front and show the initiates the Horse Riding Stance. The initiates watch in amazement, as I show them other stances. Then I move on to the kicks. Then the punches. As I finish the last punch, the dinner bell rings. I smile at Tris, who has been sitting on a chair watching me "fight air". We go for dinner together.

RENELLA'S POV

I take a few foods and stuff them into my mouth. I think about Brudus' love towards me. Could it be real? How could this Dauntless born fall in love with an Abnegation transfer? It sounds so unrealistic. But- it seems so real.

I walk back to the dormitory and lie down on my bed. I close my eyes and fall alseep. That night, I dream of my mother. And my father. We played in the garden together, all of us very happy. It makes me want to go back to the old times.

**So Brudus does love Renella! Please follow my Instagram infinitymagic123 I am nearly 1k already! And check out my other fanfic, Battle with Rapunzel. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Sbbrown25547 and SweetxCharlotte for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry if I spelled your usernames wrongly. My memory isn't very good.**

* * *

TRIS' POV

"Tobias!" I shout. We had woken up five in the morning today, and Tobias just suddenly dazed off. "I mean- Four!"

He wakes up sleepily. Then, he suddenly regains his alertness. "Oh yeah, where were we?"

"Assigning the matches for today," I yawn. We have not even done a single pairing.

"Oh yes," he says. "I suggest that the loner be an Erudite, who most likely won't flinch."

I nod my head. "Yes. Johanna probably won't flinch."

I write the lower part of the board with the name Johanna, and the space next to it is empty. Tobias and I start suggesting possible matches.

"Let's pair up an Abnegation and a Erudite. Their faction enemies, so it will provoke a deadly fight," Tobias says. I nod my head.

The final list looks like this:

Renella VS Mickey

Elwira VS Justin

Patinaurus VS Constance

Valtor VS Darren

Marthy VS Mila

Ruth VS Edward

Ivan VS Jessica

James VS Nightshade

Johanna VS

I smile as we carry the blackboard down to the training room.

RENELLA'S POV

I am woken up this morning by Jessica's loud shouts. I wake up, put on a dress and walk with her to the Pit. As Four said, we will be fighting each other today and will receive our matches.

Jessica holds my hand as we move to the Pit. We are the last two initiates to reach the Pit. Tris leads us to a new room. Oh gosh, I'm sick of new rooms!

There is a blackboard in the front of the screen, with our pairings. I look at it, and I see that I'm paired with Mickey, a former Erudite. And what's worst, my fight is first.

I proceed to the boxing ring alongst with Mickey. Four stops us, and says, "Stop! Tris has not brieved you on the scoring yet."

"Oh, okay," I reply.

The short lady with long dark blonde hair stands in front of us. I tie my own strawberry blonde hair up into a ponytail. I'm not used to having my hair let down.

TOBIAS' POV

Tris stands in front of every initiate.

"First things first," Tris says. "There will be fifteen of the initiates knocked out first round. So I guess you should not make a habbit of losing to low-ranked opponents, as that will pull down your score. Your score will be combined with the Dauntless initiates."

This year, the four instructors agreed that the scoring will be different. We will have the number of matches won divided by the total number of matches times 100. Then we will minus the number of misses made for the throwing of knives and shooting. For the first day, aiming and throwing will not be counted but on the second day, it will.

It sounds like a format the Erudite could have thought up, and now I know why Tris got Erudite in her aptitude test. She thought of the complicated Erudite-sounding format. I smile.

The fight between Mickey and Renella takes about ten minutes. Renella emerges victorious, but Mickey isn't unconscious nor injured. He gave up. Based on the new Dauntless rules that Max reset, it is possible to give up. Tris circles Renella's name on the blackboard. 1 point to Renella, I think in my head. There will be six matches altogether, one every day this week, except for Visiting Day. Then we will calculate the results.

RENELLA'S POV

I feel exhausted after my fight, but at least it wasn't much work. I cannot even believe it. Mickey gave up. I lie on the floor happily. The next fight is between Elwira and Justin.

Their fight has taken twenty-seven minutes. It was an interesting fight, and Justin won. Elwira had injuries and could not fight back anymore, but at least she is not unconscious. I laugh when she tells Justin, "I'll pay you back some day."

Patinaurus fights Constance next. Their fight takes seventeen minutes and Patinaurus wins. Constance lost as she had injuries

The fights have gone on and on. Its Ivan and Jessica's turn now. Whichever loses, one of my friends has to lose.

Ivan tries to hit Jessica but Jessica ducks. The fight keeps going and then finally, we have a winner. Ivan. Jessica lost because went unconscious. I gasp. How could Ivan do that?

I follow Tris as she brings Jessica to the infirmary. I look at her and then I cry. Will I be beaten up also by someone tomorrow?

TRIS' POV

I gasp as Renella cries. I pretend to not care, but how could I. It shocked me that Jessica would go unconscious at Ivan's hit. What should I do? With my heart thumping, I leave the infirmary.

Soon, I arrive at the room to watch one last fight. James and Nightshade. Their fight is short, and takes only two minutes, as James had given up after that short time. I csn see a few people laughing. The lunch bell rings. After lunch, Tobias would teach the initiates some extra skills while I process the results.

TOBIAS' POV

I walk over to the infirmary to check on Jessica. She is the only one who went unconscious today. Renella sits down there, looking sadly. Jessica has awaken, but she still has injuries here and there. Just then, Ivan walks in.

"You are not welcome here," Renella says, coldly.

"Look," Ivan says. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Well, it looks like you did." Renella sneers.

Jessica's face turns into a frown. "Let him go this time," she says.

I walk up as quietly as possible. Then I arrive at the training room.

TRIS' POV

I look at the scores given. I smirk as I calculate the scores. With Erudite in my aptitude, every thought that I was the best score calculator. At least, those who know. Only Tobias, Caleb, Christina, Lauren and Uriah know. That's five people. Six, if I were to count myself.

I look at Renella and Mickey first. Renella beat Mickey in ten minutes. One divided by one is 100. 100 minus ten is ninety. Renella's score is ninety. 0- 50 is -50. Mickey's score is -50.

The rankings have come out. I am supposed to show them to Tobias just before dinner. I check my watch. It's time.

I walk to the training room where Tobias is telling the initiates to throw knives. I show him the whiteboard. He smiles.

I stand in front of the initiates, and shout, "STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!"

The initiates stop, and stand straight. I come to the centre, and I hang the blackboard on the wall. "Your rankings," I say.

The initiates peer eagerly at the results.

RENELLA'S POV

I take a glance at the results.

1. Nightshade

2. Renella

3. Ruth

4. Patinaurus

5. Justin

6. Valtor

7. Marthy

8. Ivan

9. Jessica

10. Mila

11. Darren

12. Elwira

13. Constance

14. Edward

15. Mickey

16. James

How did I get second? Then I think through. Beating Mickey in ten minutes must have helped me. But what did I do? I only kicked him in the ass around twice and he said that he gave up. Pure luck, I think. Just then, the dinner bell rings. I smile as I proceed to the Dining Hall.

**Thank you all for reading this! Please follow, review and favourite. They mean so much to me! I really appreciate them. Also, if you would like to give me feedback about my story, feel free to contact me in any of these ways:**

**Fanfiction PM: DivergentEverything**

**Instagram: infinitymagic123**

**Kik: royalflames123**

**Email: dmathaj ( )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for so many follows and favourites! Thank you to the two people who reviewed. To the guest that reviewed, yes, I will try to update more often, and I'm sorry I did not update yesterday. Continue to review, favourite and follow this story!**

RENELLA'S POV

"Renella," I hear. I know I am in a dream. It's my mother. I lean forward to kiss her. I miss her and I want to see her face one more time, even if its just a dream. Just then, the dream ends and I wake up.

I move towards the same boxing room as I did yesterday and I peer at the blackboard.

Darren VS Marthy

James VS Johanna

Patinaurus VS Ivan

Mickey VS Valtor

Nightshade VS Mila

Elwira VS Jessica

Renella VS Edward

Ruth VS Constance

Justin VS

Edward? Whatever. I'll fight him. Our fight is second to last, so I have to wait six matches before my turn. The first two initiates, Darren and Marthy, step into the boxing ring.

TRIS' POV

"You may start!" I shout.

Darren and Marthy stand close to each other. I start timing. I wonder who will win.

The fight between Darren and Marthy took thirty-four minutes, nearly reaching 35. I record their score down.

RENELLA'S POV

I wince as Four announces that it is my turn to fight. I kick Edward in the shoulder and he falls to the ground and goes unconscious. What?! Just one kick!? It has only been five minutes. Four announces that I have won and I leave the boxing ring.

During lunch, I just grab two muffins and then I go towards the infirmary. Good. No one. I walk to Edward's side. He has awoken already. I apologize to him, with tears streaming down my eyes. I hate to see people unconscious. Fortunately, he forgives me.

I head down the corridors of the Dauntless compound when suddenly I hear a voice calling my name.

"Renella," says the voice. "You've been crying."

I turn around to see an initiate, a Dauntless born. Brudus.

"Hi," I say, casually.

"Hi, Renella," he replies. "Why were you crying?"

"I knocked someone out during initiation today. Unconscious bodies make me cry. Oh, and, how's your initiation doing?"

"It's great."

"What's your rank?"

"24 out of 41."

"2 out of 18."

Although I scored higher than him, I bet I cannot take down him, nor any other Dauntless born. I was born in Abnegation. Before Dauntless, I am not allowed ot fight unless it is really, really needed.

And in our utopia, it is never really, really needed.

Brudus leads me down another Dauntless corridor. I laugh. He brings me to the entrance of the Dauntless compound. I see a girl older than me, who looks like me, with tattoos all over her body. Annette. I hardly recognize her.

"Annilla wants to see you," says Brudus. Annilla. So she got a new Dauntless name.

"Renee," says Annette, or Annilla, my sister. (Author's Note: Remember her from Chapter Five?)

"Renella," I correct.

"How's initiation?" she asks.

"I was ranked second out of eighteen initiates," I say.

"Well, we'll see each other again," she says, then she turns away.

"So, you know her," says Brudus.

"Yes, why?"

"She was ranked first in Dauntless initiation. I nearly vomit. Annette? The kind and gentle Abnegation girl? First in Dauntless initiation? I hardly believe that. Just then the bell rings.

TRIS' POV

(Time Laspe: After shooting for that day ends, only a few hours time laspe)

It's dinner time. The initiates pile out of the training room, and Tobias instructs them to come back later to view the results. I calculate the scores. This is not easy.

After their fights, the initiates were tasked with shooting and throwing of butterknives. It is not easy, but it is even harder trying to calculate the results. I frown as I scribble those numbers on my piece of paper. I didn't know Dauntless can have Erudite activities.

RENELLA'S POV

When I first chose Dauntless, I could feel the joy and excitement feel me. Finally, I could leave Abnegation. I had spent the entire night drawing on a piece of paper the advanrages and the disadvantages of three factions, Abnegation, my faction of origin and birth, Candor, one of the factions on my Aptitude Test and Dauntless, the other faction on the Aptitude Test. Dauntless had the most advantages and the least disadvantages so I chose Dauntless. And I don't seem to regret.

I take a hamburger and gobble it up. From the corner of my eye, I see Annette, I see Annilla, my sister. I nearly cry. But I don't.

Tris said the results will come out ten minutes after training for today. I look at my watch. Nine minutes. I follow my friends, Jessica, Patinaurus and Ivan to the training room. A lot of initiates are already there. Tris walks in and hangs a blackboard into the front wall.

The first person to look at the results is Elwira. She runs of crying. I have no idea why. When it reaches my turn, I look at the results eagerly.

1. Renella

2. Justin

3. Nightshade

4. Ruth

5. Patinaurus

6. Ivan

7. Valtor

8. Jessica

9. Johanna

10. Marthy

11. Mila

12. Darren

13. Constance

14. James

15. Mickey

16. Edward

17. Elwira

First? How can I be first? I scroll down to the bottom of the list to see Elwira's name at the bottom. No wonder.

**Sorry for so many author's notes, but it was needed. Thank you all for reading this story! Can we get to 20 follows, 13 favourites, 13 reviews and 3000 views by the time I post my next chapter? I will announce my 20th follow, 13th favourite, 13th review and 3000th view if I do! Meanwhile please contact me in any of these forms:**

**Fanfiction: Divergent Everything**

**Kik: royalflames123**

**Instagram: infinitymagic123**

**Gmail: dmathaj**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you very much for waiting for my next chapter. I am very thankful for that. Also, I have reached 3000 views! Thanks so much! That 3000th viewer wasn't a fanfiction user, that person was a US resident is Washington (I tracked down the IP Address and it said Washington) Don't forget to review, follow and favourite this story!**

TRIS' POV

That night I dream about showing Max the new serum. Max said that at five in the morning, we should tell him the details of our meeting with Jeanine. I wake up, and I look at my clock. Four thirty. Just nice. I change and brush my teeth, and I go to the dining room to see Tobias eating muffins. I take one, and then we go out of the house.

Jeanine has gave us the video alongst with five serums to try out with, so that we will not really run out. She also reminded us that we should add in linked microchips. Today is the third day of this year's initiation. I cross my fingers good luck.

Tobias knocks the door of the Dauntless headquarters. He is only here to accompany me, he has to go back after seeing me off. Just then, heavy footsteps approaches the main entrance. Tobias leaves. We take one last look at each other before he heads back to the apartment.

"Tris," says Max.

"Yes?"

"Come in."

I walk into the Dauntless compound. Max leads me to his office. "So tell me how did the meeting go?"

"The serum the Erudite made was brilliant," I say. "It worked. I tried it out. Nothing happened to me."

"Good. Did Jeanine give you some sort of instruction sheet?" Max asks.

"No," I reply. "But she left this behind."

I show Max the video, and Max quickly takes a pencil and writes down the steps on a piece of paper. Max nods.

"You may-" he begins. I interrupt him.

"May I see the old video of the old fear serum. It never failed to disinterest me."

Max smiles. "You may. It's useless now."

Wow. I wonder what he defines as useless. I take it readily. I walk back to my apartment.

When I go inside the apartment, the first thing I do is to read the ingredients. When Tobias and I went outside of the Erudite compound, Caleb gave me a stack of failed attempts. 'Just in case you want it, he had said.

I look at the old serum. There wasn't any Tungsten in it. Nor was there pepper or rosemary. I look at one of the failed attempts. Tungsten, but no pepper or rosemary. Result of the Erudite who tried: Death. A fear-death serum worked. I laugh.

RENELLA'S POV

I wake up early today. It's only seven in the morning, and I head to the Pit early. I walk towards the blackboard of today's matches. They are put up every morning at sixty forty-five.

Constance VS Johanna

James VS Edward

Ruth VS Nightshade

Marthy VS Justin

Elwira VS Mila

Renella VS Patinaurus

Mickey VS Ivan

Jessica VS Valtor

Darren VS

They put me against Patinaurus! No! It cannot be! I can't bear to fight one of my friends. Just then, I see Tris approaching.

"Renella," she says. "What are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Oh, I'm just looking at today's matches."

"Fine by me."

Constance and Johanna step each cool up inside the boxing ring. It's time. Johanna kicks Constance's armpit and Constance punches her eye. Johanna flinches.

"I give up," she says.

After a few more fights, it is finally my turn. Patinaurus strikes first. She kicks my leg, and then I kick her armpit next. She then falls to the grown, and uses her hands to block my following blows. She then stands up, and then it is shown she is injured. I have won.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't mean it. But it is part of initiation. I had to."

"Yeah. I understand. At least I didn't go unconscious like some Amity that just got hit," Patinaurus replies.

I laugh. My parents would have objected me laughing to this joke about another faction, but I can't help but laugh. After all, Candor was one of the factions I got in my aptitude test.

Thinking about my parents makes me think about Visiting Day. Everyone takes a break. Nobody's faction asks them to do anything. But its only once a year. Faction before blood, they say. Today is a Wednesday. Visiting Day is on a Saturday. Three more days to go. I whine. I want to see my parents again.

The lunch bell rings and I go for lunch.

Later, during training, we are supposed to throw butterknives. Four had some urgent details with his father as they needed to sort things out. Apparently Four had not invited him when he married his wife. What a father.

As a replacement for him, they sent Eric, a Dauntless leader, to come and train us. I walk into the room and throw knives.

After about thirty throws, Nightshade is the only initiate to not have thrown a correct target. Eric gets frustrated.

"Go pick your knife," he says to Nightshade.

TRIS' POV

Not again! Eric! I wish Max did not send him, or Tobias need not go to some kind of talk by his father. Tobias did not tell Marcus that me and him were getting married, and Marcus got angry, and that he only realised that he was married when he introduced him to a Dauntless girl who is five years older than Tobias.

I don't understand what's the big fuss about this. After all, Marcus hurt Tobias when he was little. Why must Tobias invite him?

I am too engrossed in my thoughts to notice what Eric had said. Everybody stops throwing. Then I realise it. He must have said, "Go and pick your knive."

Nightshade does not flinch. Oh no. Eric beckons me to come over. (Author's Note: In this story, Eric is friendly only towards his fellow leaders)

"Nightshade! Stand in front there!"

Nightshade stands in front of the target. "Tris!" he shouts. "Come throw knives at him!"

RENELLA'S POV

Tris throws one knife at him. I heard Tris has a deadly right hand that never misses. Tris hits his hair. On purpose. Then she nicks his ear. On purpose.

"Done," says Tris to Eric.

"Fine," he sneers.

I feel guilty about not standing up for Nightshade. What is wrong with me!?

TOBIAS' POV

"If you ever have a party and don't invite ME, you will be punished. Is that clear?" my father says. I nod my head.

"Dad?" I say, choking on the word. How can I call this abuser Dad?

"What is it, Son?" Marcus asks. "Did you even have an aptitude for Abnegation?"

Marcus falls silent. Then one word errupts from his mouth. "No."

"What were your factions?" I ask.

"Dauntless and Erudite."

His answer shocks me. No wonder I had Dauntless and Abnegation. When I was younger, Evelyn told me she had an aptitude for Abnegation. I am sort of lucky I did not inherit the Erudite part of my father.

RENELLA'S POV

Ten minutes after the dinner bell rang, I crept back to the training room. A blackboard hangs there. I look at the results.

1. Renella

2. Justin

3. Nightshade

4. Ivan

5. Valtor

6. Patinaurus

7. Ruth

8. Marthy

9. Jessica

10. Mila

11. Darren

12. Constance

13. Mickey

14. Johanna

15. James

16. Elwira

17. Edward

I smile in pride. Again, I have secured the top spot for myself. But it is only the third day of training.

**Thank you for reading my story. If you have any feedback, comments or ideas on how the story should go on, please contact me in any of these ways:**

**Fanfiction : Divergent Everything**

**Instagram: glowingrubies123 (I changed my username)**

**Kik: royalflames123**

**Gmail: frovergentnews (yeah, dmathaj has some bug problems)**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! Will be announcing my 13th review, 20th follow and 13th favourite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to poiseidon hufflepuff's daughter for being the 13th reviewer. And thank you all for helping me hit a shocking 4500 views! My 3500th viewer is from Dulles, Virginia, USA. Thank you very much. My 4000th viewer was from a Seoul, Korea. Thank you very much also. My 4500th viewer is from Burgen, Switzerland. Thank you all so much for reading this story. Don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

Tomorrow's tomorrow is visiting day. I can't help but smile. The day when I can leave Dauntless compounds by myself, by the new rules the city has set. Nobody works on Visiting Day, nobody does anything at all but do whatever they like that does not breach any of the other city rules.

I am the last initiate to reach the Dining Hall. I take three muffins, and stuff them into my mouth. Energy is essential. After my muffin, I go to the training room and look at the matches.

Mickey VS Constance

Elwira VS James

Renella VS Johanna

Justin VS Mila

Patinaurus VS Ruth

Ivan VS Edward

Marthy VS Valtor

Darren VS Nightshade

Jessica VS

Phew. I need not worry about Jessica's health. It happened to me that I unintentionally see her as a weakling I need to protect. But she is not.

Mickey and Constance look eagerly at each other. Constance takes a few hits, and Mickey falls down. I watch as they exit the boxing room.

TRIS' POV

It is Renella and Johanna's turn. I have already predicted who will win. Renella. Johanna is the only one who have not won any match at all, and I'm pretty sure she will not win this one. Johanna keeps giving up. It will not surpise me if she becomes factionless.

Renella hits Johanna once. Johanna says the same things I'm sick of. "I give up."

I shake my head. Johanna needs to stop taking advantage of this new giving up rule. Suddenly, Eric barges in.

"Hello," he says. What on Earth is he doing here?

"What is it, Eric?" I say. "Four is right here, you need not cover him."

"Of course I know."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I see this girl, Johanna, conside every single time. It's time I do something."

"You are not to do anything to anyone of these initiates!" I scream.

"I can do anything I want as long as I am a Dauntless leader!"

Before I could stop him, Eric yanks Johanna out of the room and asks her to do the same thing he asked Christina to do last year. Hang over the chasm for five minutes. Or die. Or become factionless.

"No!" I shout. But Eric does not listen. He throws Johanna over the railing of the chasm. He altered his punishment a little. Johanna manages to catch the railing, but her hand slips. And that is the end of Johanna Wilbur, the Erudite born Dauntless initiate.

"So with the death of Johanna Wilbur!" Eric shouts. "There will only be fourteen initiates knocked out first round!"

Nobody cheers. Some people look at Johanna's body, lying flat in the chasm. Dead. How could Eric do such a thing?

I feel a little guilty as I hang the results up on the board.

1. Renella

2. Justin

3. Nightshade

4. Ivan

5. Valtor

6. Marthy

7. Patinaurus

8. Ruth

9. Darren

10. Jessica

11. Constance

12. Mila

13. Mickey

14. James

15. Edward

16. Elwira

Johanna's name is gone. I should have stopped him. Johanna is not one of my favourite initiates, but I cannot help it. Why must Eric do this?

RENELLA'S POV

That night's dream is a very weird one.

A man that appears in water tells me that I am going to experience the past of my mother's aptitude. I have no idea what he is talking about. I just keep quiet. The scene changes to a room, which I recognize as one of the Upper Level's meeting rooms. An Erudite stands in front of the room.

"This year's aptitude test will be defined such as follows," she begins. "It will start by asking the person, let's say his name is Luke, to choose three choices. It will be at the Hub, and there are a lot of people waiting for the elevator, and there are steps. Luke will have to choose to go up by one. Choosing the elevator eliminates Dauntless and Abnegation, and choosing the steps eliminate Erudite, Candor and Amity."

"So," she says. "If this boy Luke chooses to take the elevator, he will be put into a classroom, right smack in the front, with all his best friends there. A teacher will be standing there, and Luke will have a memory of his best friend breaking the classroom window, as the simulation will do that to his mind. The teacher will ask him whether his best friend broke the window or not. Telling the truth eliminates Amity, and telling a lie eliminates Candor. If he says nothing, he is a Divergent, with factions Amity, Candor and Erudite. If he tells the truth, he will be put in front of a stage in front of the whole city, making a speech which he won't know the lines to. He will be given the topic of Animal Welfare. If he can make up the speech, he is Erudite. If he cannot, he is Candor. If he keeps quiet, he is Divergent, factions are Erudite and Candor. The same will happen if he lies, just that if he cannot make up the speech, he will be Amity, and if he keeps quiet, his divergence consists of Amity and Erudite."

"And, if Luke chooses to take the steps," the woman continues. "He will be asked to save a girl's ball which rolled into the ocean. If he chooses to save the girl's ball, he is Abnegation, if he does not save the girl's ball, he is Dauntless. If he dives into the pool but doesn't go after it, he is Divergent, with factions Abnegation and Dauntless."

I gasp. Why am I seeing this? Then the scene changes to my mother. My mother has purple eyes, fair skin and strawberry blonde hair. And of course, she is Abnegation. Her name is Ixora Evolf, but Evolf is not her maiden surname. It is my father's surname. I don't know her maiden surname.

However, in this scene, she looks younger. The features still show her, but she is very different. The weirdest of all, she is wearing blue. And she has spectacles. Erudite. How can it be? She walks down the corridors with her head held high and her chests puffed, just like other Erudite. Why Abnegation?

The dream fastforwards and I'm soon in the waiting room, seeing my mother.

"Ixora Ariyanto! Room 6!" I hear. Ariyanto. My mother's last name.

My mother walks to the room the same way other Erudite do. A Dauntless is her administraitor.

My mother sits down on the chair. Then the Dauntless injects a serum inside her. We are soon inside the simulation. My mother chooses to take the lift, not the stairs. My memory is not very good, so I just watch and wait for the results. Then, when she is put in front of the classroom, she keeps quiet. The simulation ends.

"Divergent," the tester says. "Candor, Amity and Erudite."

The dream fastforwards again. To my mother's choosing ceremony. She chooses Abnegation. But why? It wasn't in her aptitude was it?

The next day I awake with a smile. The day before Visiting Day.

TOBIAS' POV

(Time Laspe: Night. I hate writing about initiation part)

I hang the results up on the board, smiling.

1. Renella

2. Justin

3. Nightshade

4. Ivan

5. Valtor

6. Marthy

7. Ruth

8. Patinaurus

9. Jessica

10. Constance

11. Darren

12. Mickey

13. James

14. Mila

15. Edward

16. Elwira

Renella, the Abnegation girl, first? Unbelievable. Even I wasn't first during first round. I was second, behind Eric. On the last day, the transfers will see their results against the Dauntless borns, and I will like to see if Renella can still be first with the Dauntless borns cut in.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of my story. Please review, follow and favourite! I will be announcing my 5000th viewer, my 20th reviewer, my 13th favourite and my 20th follow. Thank you all so much! If you have any feedback, feel free to contact me in any of these forms:**

**Fanfiction: Divergent Everything**

**Instagram: glowingrubies123**

**Kik: royalflames123**

**Email: dmathaj**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank ThatOneWildChild for being my 15th favouritor and 1990venom for being my 20th follower. Also, thank you all so much for an amazing 5000 views! My 5000th view belongs to Gabriella the awesome. Thank you! Don't stop following, favouriting and reviewing! Please read my bio and do what it says! Thanks! **

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

Visiting Day! I smile happily at the mirror. Looking at it makes me remember that I cannot do it for the rest of the day. There will be a bus bringing all the transfers back to their ex-factions on visiting day. It is compulsory to take the transport, unless you waste your Dauntless points that you get to spend every month, which varies based on your rank during initiation, to lend one of the Dauntless vehicles to drive there.

I look at my bus number. Bus 161. I look around to find out that everyone else in the initiate room has gotten 161. I guess it must be the initiates' bus. I look at the bus route. Erudite first, then the factionless, then Abnegation, then Candor. We won't have to go to Amity since there are no Amity initiates.

I pack a gun in my small bag. Who knows if I would need it?

Once on the bus, I sit next to Jessica. Ivan and Patinaurus sits one row behind us. I actually call this a faction tour because we have to get down at every faction for a break, while the driver refills his patrol. From each faction to another in the bus, it would take fifty minutes, one hour considering the time we have to spend at a faction. That means it would be 3 hours before I reach Abnegation. I look at mt watch. Eight o'clock. I will reach Abnegation at eleven.

Soon, we reach Erudite. I have to get off. I follow Jessica as she brings me around Erudite.

"So," I say. "You have any siblings?"

"Yeah," she says. "Four of them. One elder sister, one elder brother and two younger brothers."

"Their names in order of age?" I request.

"Hurrina, who is twenty-one, Isaac, who is eighteen, me, who is sixteen, Kireon, who is fifteen and Lotso, who is eleven," she replies.

She brings me to a small blue building around the corner of Erudite HQ. It reads, "168 Erudite Facility."

"This is it," Jessica says.

We ride the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, where there are six units. Jessica enters the third one.

It was a total blast in the house. I saw both of her parents, happily welcoming her home.

"So you brought a friend!" says her mother cheerfully. "What faction was she from?"

"Ab-" I am about to say, but Jessica interrupts me. "Candor," she says.

Once we are in Jessica's old room, I say, "Jessica! Why did you lie!" I cannot tolerate lies.

"Don't you know the Erudite hate Abnegation!" she hisses. Then I remember. But telling the truth is more important than peace. But then I think again. Maybe to me, someone who got Candor as one of the factions in their aptitude test, peace is not important. But to others... I keep my mouth shut. Lest Jessica knows that I am a Divergent.

Jessica introduces me to each of her siblings. Her eldest sister, Hurrina, wears a red dress and yellow stockings and yellow shoes. Amity.

Her second sibling and eldest brother Isaac wears grey and looks very plain. We only meet him as we exit the house. I guess I know why. Isaac's parents won't let him in because he chose Abnegation. Her younger siblings are obviously still Erudite because they are too young to choose.

The next stop is at the factionless sector. We don't have to stop at the factionless, the bus just stops for the factionless to get off then we leave, which explains people's resent for them. Then we go to Abnegation.

Once we reach Abnegation, I run into my mother's arms. Then we go to our house- that is- my old house.

Annette's bus has gotten into Abnegation before ours, and she is already happily sitting on the chair. I ignore the scene and move to my mother.

"Mom?" I say. My mother turns around. "May I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, darling!" she responds, cheerfully, then leads me to my old room. She locks the door and uses those sound muffers on the door so no one can eavesdrop. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Mom," I start. Then it broke into a wail. I hate the Erudite. "Were you- Erudite?"

She stares into my eyes. My Mom will have the greatest indecision of her life. She had factions Amity and Candor, and thus she must choose to keep peace or to lie. But I had Candor. And I guess I'm pretty good at telling truth from lie.

"Yes," she stutters, weakly. I look into her eyes. She isn't lying. "Amity, Candor, Erudite. Divergent," I say. She gasps.

"How-ddo you kn-ow?" she stammers. I decide to tell her. "I had a dream. It showed me your past, and I guess it was rather interesting. If Amity, Candor and Erudite, then why Abnegation?"

"Love," she says. "Peace." Then she goes on. "A long time ago there was a little girl and her name was Ixora Ariyanto. She was the daughter of the main Erudite leader, Jack Ariyanto. She grew up and went to school. There, there was an Abnegation boy she really, really liked. His name was Anatol Evolf. They fell in love. Now, when Anatol took his aptitude test, he told Ixora his result even though he wasn't supposed to- Dauntless and Abnegation. Divergent. That girl is me, and Anatol is your father. So I told him it wasn't possible. Then I took my test. I was Divergent myself. But I loved him. And I didn't have any faction similar to his. I chose love and peace over truth. It was hard, because I had aptitude for Candor. So I lied, "I am Divergent too," I had said. "Abnegation, Amity and Candor." But I figured if I didn't choose Abnegation, we will be seperated. So I did."

She starts to cry. I don't blame her. But love can sometimes be stronger than each other's aptitude.

"I'll leave," I say. I hate to see people crying.

TRIS' POV

The night glow shines brightly from the streets of Abnegation. Max has allowed me and Tobias to stay here for the night, but return to Dauntless by five in the morning to tomorrow.

Tobias does not want to go to Marcus' house, and decides to stay at our house for the whole night. Because we are at Abnegation, we decide to wear all grey. Tobias smiles.

"I'm lucky I married a fellow Abnegation-born," says Tobias. "So I can revisit my former faction without having to stay in my father's house."

"Yeah," I reply. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, my mother says that we should-"

"Your mother?" I ask, bewildered. "I thought Evelyn Edna Eaton Johnson was dead!"

My exclaim makes my mother and father turn around. "Beatrice," says my father. He does not know I changed my name. "Keep quiet. It's night."

"No, Dad!" shouts a male voice from behind. Caleb.

"What is it, Caleb?" my father asks. "If Evelyn Edna Eaton Johnson is apparently alive, we must find out more!" Caleb replies, his Erudite nature showing.

"Tobias," my mother says. "Is Evelyn Edna Eaton Johnson, alive?"

Tobias looks shaken, his face white and his body weak. "I wasn't supposed to break this to you guys, but the answer is yes. My mother is alive."

Questions, from the inquisitive Caleb to the usually ask-nothing Andrew Prior start piling in.

"How long did you know?" asks Mom.

"When I was an initiate. Evelyn sent me a coded message to meet her at the factionless sector. It wasn't a happy reunion, I can tell you."

"How is she now?" asks Dad.

"She's okay. She has cut her hair short and dyed her hair black so that Marcus, my father, can't recognize her. In fact, she changes her hairstyle every month so Marcus keeps falling off his track of her!" Tobias answers, laughing.

"How smart of her!" Caleb exclaims. "Which kindly faction took her in?"

"She is living on her own right now, amongst the factionless." Tobias responds. "She is a leader of a factionless group."

Mom and Dad nod their heads knowingly. Caleb continues to ask a pile lot more of questions. Then, Mom speaks up. "Is there anyway we can contact her? After she supposedly died, I had no one to confide in."

I look at my mother. No one to confide in? Then, I remembered. When I was four, I noticed Evelyn Edna Eaton Johnson coming frequently to our Abnegation house, talking to Mom and Dad. I always had to address her as "Aunt Evelyn". Apparently her Erudite name was Edna, but she changed her name to Evelyn upon coming to Abnegation.

"You can search her up amongst the factionless." Tobias says.

* * *

**Thank you for viewing this story! Any feedback can be left in the reviews or sent to any of these accounts:**

**Fanfiction: Divergent Everything**

**Instagram: glowingrubies123**

**Kik: royalflames123**

**Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everybody for not updating! I just realized I haven't updated in 45 days! A real apologies to everyone! I decided that to explain this, I really have to give away some personal information. So ket me start explaining. I am a sixteen year old girl from the state of North Dakota, USA. I am a young author, and I have written three books, one already published, and the other two are getting published in December 2014 and August 2016 respectively. The reason why I haven't been updating is because I am in University. I mean, I have just entered Uni. Yeah, go ahead and think I am lying, but I am not. I went for some IQ test, and it has proven that my intelligence is top 1% in the nation. (Like Erudite, but whatever)**

**In University, I have taken up 3 courses. One of them, Creative Writing. So you should know that I am actually writing three chapters in advance, so right now I am actually finishing chapter 17, but I will not disclose what happens there. I wrote Chapter 17 just today, using the new techniques I learnt from my course. Chapters 14-16 will still showcase my previous writing skills, which are not as good as it after I went for the course.**

**Now enough of my long writer's note. Anyway thanks for 6000 views! Now here's the chapter.**

* * *

TOBIAS' POV

(Time Laspe: After Initiation)

What on Earth have I done? Why have I told Tris and her family that my mother, Evelyn, is alive?! But I guess it is for the best. After all, I want her to come back into the comfort of a faction, and I do know Marcus has six younger brothers, four of which are not married.

In Abnegation, if a male member of the faction has been removed or has left for an apparent reason or has died, and his wife is still alive, they will first look at that man's siblings. If that man's siblings are in the same faction, and they have not married, then that wife must marry the man, unless they really show a certain resentment for each other. Out of Marcus' four unmarried brothers, two are Abnegation. Evelyn should marry the elder one, Glynn.

I walk towards the results. I am very honoured to work with Tris, a Divergent with an aptitude for Erudite, as she can calculate results very well. All the people (who know) push the tedious work to her. (Except for Caleb, because he is smarter than her).

1. Jennie

2. Patrick

3. Donald

4. Renella

5. Justin

6. William

7. Brudus

8. Joseph

9. Hazel

10. Nightshade

11. Ivan

12. Valtor

13. Edith

14. Johnny

15. Becky

16. Raymond

17. Eugene

18. Shelly

19. Travis

20. Hannah

21. Marthy

22. Isabel

23. David

24. Ruth

25. Jacob

26. Rodger

27. Rayna

28. Velma

29. Mary

30. Elliot

31. Patinaurus

32. Jessica

33. Robin

34. Nathan

35. Kiara

36. Kathy

37. Sandra

38. Winnie

39. Steven

40. Michelle

41. Cecil

42. Ryan

43. Reena

Renella? Fourth in the entire cohort of Dauntless initiates? Impossible! Even when I was an initiate, I ranked only eleventh in the entire cohort, and Eric was only fifth! I look at the people eliminated. Seven Dauntless borns, Seven Transfers. Fair enough.

Then I see Tris go to the announcement system of the Dauntless.

"Initiates of this year!" her voice booms from the speakers. "Meet at the place where you see your results everyday!"

All fifty-seven initiates, Dauntless born or Transfer, come to the place where they are supposed to meet. I weave to the front.

"Announcing the Top Five, in order of rank!" shouts Tris. "Jennie, Patrick, Donald, Renella, Justin!"

She smiles, then looks at me. I know from that twinkle in her eye that she's impressed that the Abnegation born can score so high during the first round.

"Announcing those that are now factionless, in order of rank!" shouts Tris. "Constance, Darren, Mickey, Richard, Bryan, Matthew, James, Mila, Edward, Elwira, Linda, Eric, Gloria and Frank!"

Just then, I see Eric march in. Since last year when Tris became a Dauntless leader, she implemented that the five factions finish their first round of initiation at the same time, except for Abnegation, as Abnegation only has one round, and Abnegation initiation does not make anybody factionless, but the Abnegation leader Marcus must be present.

The initiates follow Tris and I onto a bus. In 30 minutes, we reach Erudite, the host for this year's ceremony. Jeanine, Max, Jack, Johanna and Marcus stand in front.

"Those who know where they belong are those who own the future!" Jeanine shouts. The four other faction leaders repeat after her in unison, then the faction members repeat too.

"And only those who are the best shall inherit future too!" Jeanine says, leading to the process of repeating words repeat again.

"Now after the first round of initiation, there are those who are clearly not the best, and clearly will not own the future, and they shall choose their way of leaving the faction system! Let us begin this ceremony!" says Jeanine.

"From Abnegation?" Jeanine inquires Marcus. I know she only says this because she has to. After all, there may be Abnegation dropouts.

"Nobody," my father replies. His eyes catch my eyes. I look away.

"From Amity?" Jeanine inquires Johanna. "1 member," Johanna replies, walking onto stage, and passing Jeanine a piece of paper.

"Amity born Aceline from Amity! Factionless because of refusing to help harvest stuff!"

A female Amity member walks onto the stage. She looks terrified. "Aceline born of Amity who chose Amity, tell me your choice. Death, Factionless, or Amity maidservant for life?" Jeanine asks. The young girl pauses. I don't think she has thought of it yet.

"Factionless," Aceline finally says. A Dauntless guard takes her by the hand. Will. Will will drop her off at the factionless sector and see which of the factionless groups want to take her in. This time, Tris' curiosity got the better of her and she told Will to tell her each group that each factionless chooses. He agreed.

"From Candor?" Jeanine asks Jack. "3 members," says Jack, then passes Jeanine a paper.

"Erudite Born Candor Transfer Elizabeth Markson! Factionless because of lying!"

A female Candor girl comes towards Jeanine. "What's your choice?" Jeanine asks. "Death."

Jeanine nods to Eric. Eric has been hired as the official killer for factionless initiates who chose death. I close my eyes. When I reopen my eyes, Elizabeth is dead. Horrible.

"Dauntless born Candor Transfer Christiana Geera! Factionless because of lying!"

Christiana chooses to be a Candor maidservant for the rest of her life. Better than death.

"Erudite born Candor Transfer Doyle Camiz! Factionless because of lying!"

Doyle chooses death. No not again!

TRIS' POV

I get that Tobias has the same feeling as me. Not death. No, not death. Eric shields a mencaing glance on his face as his sword lashes down on the boy's neck. That is so horrible.

Next will be Dauntless. Max waits below the stage, at the steps. "From Dauntless?" says Jeanine. "14 members," says Max, and passes Jeanine the paper.

"Dauntless Born Dauntless Remainer Frank Kirshner!" Jeanine doesn't say the reason. I guess everybody knows. That boy chooses to be a Dauntless maidservant for life. "Dauntless Born Dauntless Remainer Gloria Dozier!" Gloria chooses to be factionless. Will takes her by the hand. "Dauntless Born Dauntless Renamer Eric Toland!" I look at Eric, the Dauntless leader, not the initiate. He looks angered. What a jerk.

Eric the initiate chooses to be a Dauntless maidservant. "Dauntless Born Dauntless Remainer Linda Garde!" Linda chooses to be factionless. Will leads her to the other initiates who chose to be factionless. "Candor Born Dauntless Transfer Elwira Stebbens!" Elwira chooses death. Eric kills her without sympathy. What a jerk.

I feel horrible after the ceremony, like literally wanting to vomit. Who doesn't after seeing so many deaths. Perhaps Eric. But Eric is heartless. And I'm not.

Tomorrow is the second stage of initiation. The day we'll find who's Divergent and who's not.

* * *

**Don't memorize the rankings! Too troublesome! Unless you really want to... I would really appreciate if you could actually understand that I could not update for 45 days, I was too focused on the 3 courses that I am attending, and my Instagram account.**

**Now I won't leave my contacts, read the previous chapters to find out more. That is all, and bye! Working to finish Chapter 18 so I can post chapter 15 now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Omg! I shut down the computer and started doing other stuff and then when I got back on today morning, it hit 7000 views! I was so happy! So I immediately just finished up Chapter 18 so I could post Chapter 15. Thanks everyone! Oh and, my writing style from Chapter 17 onwards will change drastically, so be prepared!**

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

I wake up with a bright smile on my face. This is the day of the second stage of Dauntless initiation. The day where we will meet the Dauntless borns, and train with them.

I walk to the centre of the Pit and stand next to Ivan. "Hi," I say, casually. "Hi," he replies. "What do you think training in the second stage will be about?"

"I don't know," I say. "Perhaps more guns and fighting?"

"Perhaps."

Just then, Four comes in with Tris. "Initiates!" shouts Tris. "Follow me and Four!" Tris leads us to a waiting room, that connects to two other rooms. Everyone sits on a chair. Tris stands in front of all of us.

"We will be your instructors, Dauntless borns and transfers, from now on. Lauren Nd Uriah have returned to their usual duties, while Four and I will resume this job until the end of your initiation." Tris says. "Jennie and Patrick, you two are first. Jennie you are with Four and Patrick you are with me."

TRIS' POV

"Are you ready?" I ask Patrick.

"What is it about?" Patrick asks.

"Emotions- encountering your worst fears. You'll encounter five of them - you guys are lucky- five to encounter." I say.

"What if someone has no fears?" he asks. "Cause I'm fearless."

"No one is, Patrick." I say.

"Less than five fears?" Patrick asks again.

"Nearly impossible," I say. "I'm injecting the liquid into your neck right now. Be brave, Patrick. Be brave."

Then, as I say it, I inject the liquid into his body. This will generate up his worst fear, and he'll not know it's just a simple simulation unless he's Divergent. But Divergence is very rare. The screen has a message for me fo see.

"18 fears," it reads. I continue reading:

This person has a total of 18 fears, select one:

Fear of Learning

Fear of Witches

Fear of his Mother

Fear of Marrying a Candor

Fear of Heights

Fear of Becoming Factionless

Fear of Having Diabetes

Fear of Lice

Fear of Having Sex

Fear of Sharks

Fear of Loneliness

Fear of Getting Kidnapped

Fear of Numbers

Fear of Death

Fear of Becoming Factionless

Fear of Getting Drunk

Fear of Drowning

Fear of Getting Poisoned

I laugh to myself. The supposedly fearless initiate, 18 fears? An average Dauntless has only 10 fears! I select "Fear of Loneliness" and the simulation starts. Patrick is locked up in a cage and all his Dauntless born friends are mocking and laughing at him. I watch him- he's crying- probably realising that his nightmare has come true. He starts to move, then he cries out and does a lot of things that represent that he's scared. Then, after a while, he calms down. The simulation ends. I look at the timer. Forty-one minutes. Gosh.

"Fearless?" I ask as Patrick calms down. Beads of sweat goes down on his face. I open the door to realise that the first-ranked initiate, Jennie, is back in her chair and Donald, the 3rd ranked initiate is in the room with Tobias.

"Renella?" I say. "Your turn."

The former Abnegation girl follows me into the room.

"How many fears do you think you have?" I ask her.

"A hundred?" Renella replies.

"Well, you'll be facing one of them today," I say, injecting the liquid into her

I read the fears Renella has:

Fear of Becoming Factionless

Fear of Fire

Fear of Standing on Stage and making a Speech

Fear of Darkness

Fear of Blood

Fear of Cold Places

What? Renella has 6 fears, just like me? I select "Fear of Darkness".

RENELLA'S POV

I open my eyes to realise I'm in a room of total darkness. I can't see anything, except the walls, and other stuff. My heart starts to beat ferociously. What on Earth is happening? Why would the Dauntless put me here?

I simply wander around in the darkness, then I reach what I think is a wall. Looking st it, I suddenly remember Tris injecting that strange liquid into me- then this happened. Working out the facts in my head, I just realised something.

"This isn't real," I think out aloud. Then, I press the wall and the wall breaks. I am back in my chair in the strange room.

"You're Divergent," are the words that I first hear when I wake up.

"What?" I say, acting casual.

"Don't try that on me," says Tris, annoyed.

"No but what do you mean?" I ask, pretending. How does Tris know I'm Divergent? What did I do? Did I tattoo "Divergent" on myself?

"Which two- or three factions did you get?" Tris asks, apparently ignoring my question. She must be really certain about my Divergence. I sigh. After all, I feel that I can tell her. Just one person. One person.

"Candor and Dauntless," I say, in a low voice. "And how did you know I am Divergent?"

"You breaking the wall," Tris says. "That's a thing only the Divergent can do."

I stare at her in shock. "That's a Divergent thing?" I stutter. "Please don't kill me!" I say, remembering what Caleb, the Erudite who administered my test said. Some people will kill me for my Divergence.

"No, I won't kill you." says Tris. "I am Divergent."

Tris? Divergent? I look at her like I'm lost. Really?

"My name is Tris Beatrice Eaton Prior," she begins. "Sister of Caleb Emanuel Prior, Erudite, Daughter of Andrew Thomas Prior, Abnegation, Daughter of Natalie Lyra Wright Prior, Abnegation, Wife of Tobias Eaton, Dauntless, Daughter-in-law of Marcus Josiah Eaton, Abnegation, Daughter-in-law of Evelyn Edna Eaton Johnson, Abnegation."

The revealation is too much for me. Tris is Beatrice? The Priors were a family living 3 houses away from my family, the Evolfs. Then I realise the similarities between Caleb my aptitude test administraitor and Caleb Prior the selfless Abnegation. They look exactly alike. Why didn't I notice this before?

"Is Four Tobias?" I ask. Tris nods her head. "You should go now." Tris tells me, walking out with me. "Justin, you are next."

TOBIAS' POV

"Robin, your turn." I say. A Dauntless-born member comes to my room. I sigh. I haven't tested any Divergent yet. The Dauntless-born male sits down in the chair, and I inject the liquid into him.

"14 fears," the system says. I select one of them, "Fear of becoming factionless."

Robin moves around the simulation frantically, like a wild dog. He is dressed like the factionless, and is in the factionless sector. Then, he holds up his shirt.

"This- this isn't real," he says. Then the simulation ends.

"Divergent," I say.

"What? How on earth do you know?"

"Non-Divergent won't know it isn't real," I say, smiling. "What factions?"

"Abnegation and Candor," he says.

"No Dauntless?" I say, shocked. Dauntless initiates usually get Dauntless in their aptitude test, Divergent or not.

"Yeah. Linda, the Dauntless born who got knocked out and became factionless, was Divergent too. She got Abnegation and Candor also," Robin says. I nod my head. I expected Linda to be Divergent.

"You know James, the transfer from Erudite who now works as a Dauntless maidservant? I made friends with him and he told me he got Erudite, but he wanted to transfer for fun." says Robin.

"You should really go now," I tell Robin. I know obviously that Robin knows just about everything, and is a bad secret keeper. I smile.

"Robin's Divergent," is the first thing I say after the initiate's training.

"So is Renella," Tris replies, biting her lip. I smile. "Like we expected."

"I'm surpised Robin's Divergent though," Tris says. "I thought it was Linda, Renella and Travis, that Dauntless born."

"But Travis isn't Divergent." I say. I remember testing her during the simulation. She took twenty-five minutes full.

"Yep. That actually surprises me."

I smile. "We never know when something even more surprising is about to happen."

"What?" Tris says, turning her head at me. "What's happening?"

"Tomorrow is the chosen day of the leaving of all sixty-two year old Dauntless members, including Max. He will have to leave Dauntless, and there will be a new main leader elected. A new leader from the current Dauntless will be chosen, then from this year's initiates there will be another leader chosen. The two of them will repeat the initiation steps, first a hand-to-hand combat, then a emotional fear thing, then a fear landscape. The person that wins the most rounds is the new Dauntless leader." I explain. "Thus, tomorrow, there will be no initiation. All the Dauntless members, excluding the current leaders, will vote their new main leader."

Tris nods. "Let's hope the new main leader will not be Eric," she says. I hope the same as her.

* * *

**It's a very long chapter. I'm not sure if we'll see any more of those in the future, like I told you, my writing style changed, so I'm not that long-winded as I was before. Oh and I'm not including the paintball shooting scene, don't expect me to right that! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I haven't been updating for 16 days, so, today, I'm going to post 2 chapters. This, and another one later! And this is the last chapter I have written before I went for a course, and reading this again I feel its embarassing. And the Dauntless leaders are so self-centered because, well, I don't know. Ask my mind what happened. :D**

**Disclaimer (yes now I have disclaimers): Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not a 16-year old girl.**

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

"Renella! Wake up!" I hear, then I immediately sprang up to see Patina (yes, she has shortened her extremely long name that was named after a Dinosaur) and Jessica waking me up.

"There will be no initiation today," says Jessica. What? No initiation. Are you kidding me? I shake my head. "Then what are we doing today?"

"Today is the day the sixty-two year old's leave this faction. Max is amongst them, and thus we have to vote a new Dauntless main leader," Jessica explains. I nod. I will definitely be voting Tris, or Beatrice, as she revealed to me yesterday.

I walk to the Pit, hand in hand with Jessica and Patina. We immediately find our names and get our voting cards. We move to a big auditorium, and find seats to sit in. All the Dauntless are here, and even if they cannot make it, they would have already voted last night, at the night session, as Jessica had told me. I smile.

The six competing Dauntless leaders make their speech, starting with Mabel, then Tomaso, then Suzanne, then Eric, then Uriah, then Tris.

Mabel stands on the stage and takes the microphone.

"My name is Mabel, and I am fifty-five years old. I have been a Dauntless leader since I turned twenty I ask of you to consider me as your new main leader as I have served Dauntless as a leader for very long, in fact the longest, excluding Max, who will be leaving us today. But move on, and don't weep. I will create fun and enjoyable chaos in Dauntless when I become the leader, and I definitely will, no matter what." she says.

Her speech creates an uproar amongst the Dauntless, and the Dauntless start cheerting.

"Thank you Mabel," Max says. "Tomaso? You're next."

"My name is Tomaso, and I am forty-two years old, I served as a Dauntless leader since I turned thirty-two. I ask of you to vote for me because I am the bravest Dauntless, and also the wisest! You will all receive a good influencer, and better members, as the initiation will be tougher!"

A few chattering, then Max says, "Suzanne's turn,"

"My name is Suzanne, but you can just call me Sue. I have no idea what to say, but just to let you know, I will be a good leader if you would just vote me. In fact, you must vote me! I am the prettiest and sassiest and the most fab of the Dauntless leaders! Those that don't are not wise!" Suzanne says, her blonde hair with neon blue highlights swaying in the wind. Bad idea. These Dauntless leaders are so self-centred. Eric the meanest leader goes next.

"My name is Eric, the best Dauntless ever. I will make sure everything is in order, and I will do anything as well as murder as long as the Dauntless cooperate. So all freaking Dauntless, I AM THE BEST!"

Urgh. I want to punch his damn face. Nobody makes such a statement. A few Dauntless shout at him, but he goes to them and slaps their faces. I doubt anyone will vote him. Uriah Pedrad is the next speaker.

"My name is Uriah, and I am seventeen. Please vote me. Thank you!" he says, blushing. Even thoygh his is short, I think his is the most humble one. The best so far. Then, the person that I anticipated goes up on stage.

"My name is Tris, and I am a Dauntless leader. I know most of you will not vote me, as I am just a new Dauntless, and an Abnegation transfer. I know some of you here hate me, and some of you like me but have a better leader in mind. You know what? I don't care. Being a leader is good enough, so why be the main leader? But if you vote me, I'll be thankful, but if you don't, I won't harm you. Thank you for listening to my speech." Tris says, standing in the centre of the stage, where everybody can see her. The Dauntless clap their hands, and I got a feeling they are impressed with what Tris said. I smile.

Later on, Jessica, Patina, Ivan and a few other initiates plus me go to the Voting place, and we find our names and vote "Tris". Every single one of us. Tris deserves to be the leader, and she shall be. No one, in our opinion, is better than her.

TRIS' POV

(Time Laspe: Voting Over)

I sit anxiously in my chair. The results are going to flash on the screen any minute now. I know I won't be the main Dauntless leader, but I don't want to have the least votes. I countdown in my head.

5

4

3

2

1

It's on! The results are out! I move closer to the board to look at the electronic results

1. Tris (931 votes)

2. Uriah (136 votes)

3. Tomaso (49 votes)

4. Suzanne (39 votes)

5. Eric (28 votes)

6. Mavis (9 votes)

What?! How on Earth did I get first? This is crazy. If I'm first, that means I'm the new main Dauntless leader? How could this be happening? Max goes up on stage and starts to make a speech, "So, as we all have seen, Tris is our new main Dauntless leader. However, she has some duties with the initiates, and thus Uriah will take her place as the main Dauntless leader while she performs her duties."

I smile. I wouldn't miss a day of training initiates with Tobias for this thing.

The Dauntless member chosen as the person against the new initiate for the leadership has been selected as a dauntless female named Alyssa, a twenty-seven year old female transfer from Amity. At least, not a brutal person like Eric. Anyway, Eric is already a Dauntless leader.

RENELLA'S POV

I very contented that Tris will be the new Dauntless leader after my initiation! This is the best thing ever! I walk down the halls of Dauntless when I bump into Brudus. My so called "boyfriend".

"Wanna play a game of Dauntless Dares?" he asks. I immediately nod my head. He leads me to a room where there are 3 initiates, one Dauntless member, Boltus, Brudus' brother and Four, my training instructor. Four, Tobias, Tris, Beatrice's husband. I gulp.

I recognize the initiates as Jennie, Hazel and Eugene. Jennie ranked first. She is probably very daring.

We spin a pen and it lands on me. I get to give the dare first. We are going clockwise, so I have to dare Brudus.

"I dare you to text a Candor person, 'Did you hide the body?'" I say, laughing. We can decode which faction we are texting by the number on the phone. Brudus does the dare. The Candor person soon responds, 'What the hell!' Everyone in the room laughs.

"I dare you, Jennie, to make farting sounds in front of the next person that passes by!" Brudus says. Jennie goes out to the place and the next person that passes by is Mavis, a Dauntless leader! Mavis slaps Jennie for pulling such a prank and walks away.

"That hurt," says Jennie, laughing. "So, I dare you, Hazel, to ask the next boy that passes by, WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, then scream."

The next boy that passes by is a person I don't recognize. Hazel does the dare, and everybody in the room starts laughing. This boy looks surprised, and Hazel manages to dash in to our room and lock the door before this boy can follow her in.

"That was so embarassing!" shouts Hazel. "Eugene, you better go and call an Amity and say 'Hey Mom! I love you!' to her."

"No, I don't dare!" shouts Eugene, his face white. "Fine, let me change my dare. Text an Abnegation, 'I'm dead'." says Hazel.

"No! Not that either!"

"Are you even Dauntless? I don't think so! Go up to the next person that passes by and say 'Eagle!', and see their response to prove that you are Dauntless!"

"I beg your mercy, please change your dare!"

"Okay. This is final or you are not Dauntless. Text an Erudite with this message. 'I am a potato.'"

"Please, no! I'm not gonna text an Erudite that I'm a potato!" Eugene screams. He is not as daring as I thought.

"Then you are out," Hazel says. "I'm daring Boltus instead. Boltus, I dare you to text an Amity, 'You are my long lost sibling'"

Boltus does the dare. This evolves into a conversation:

Boltus: Hey fella! I just realised! OMG you are my long lost sibling! YOLO!

Amity: Lol. Is that meant to be a joke?

Boltus: Nope

Amity: Wow! That's interesting! I'm Rabiah, what's your name! (I'm a girl btw)

Boltus: My name is Crazy.

Amity: hi crazy

Boltus shuts his phone and blocks the Amity's number. We all laugh. Chatterbox Amity.

"That was embarassing. I dare you, Four, to say, "I'm scared of my father."

Four says it without any hesitation. Then, turning to me, he says, "Renella, I dare you to injure yourself. Just a small prick."

I look in fear. He must know, somehow, that I am afraid of blood. Tris must have told him. I take the scissors and prick my finger. Just a little bit- and phew. It doesn't hurt, but it looks bloody. My heart pounds.

* * *

**Stupid chapter. But whatever, compare this idiotic chapter with Chapter 17, and I bet you will say 17 is a thousand times better. So anyway, bye for now, hello again later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was supposed to update yesterday, but the. i read Queen Divergent's review. So I made cowardice in Renella for this chapter and the next. And seriously, I really need to thank poiseidon hufflepuff's daughter for the continuous support. I will find a way to add you into this story :D **

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

Today the fear I'm facing is with Four. He injects a liquid into my neck.

"Be brave, Renella," he says. "Be brave."

-(page-break)-

I stand in a artic cold place of ice that comes out to my knees. Snow falls around all about me and freezes my nostrils. All around me is either ice or snow, and it is about zero degrees here.

I hear nothing, just ice falling to the ground, as if it isn't cold enough. The air is icy cold, as if standing on a even colder ground is not scary enough. I am afraid of cold places.

A cold item drops on my shoulder. Snowflake. I feel its icy coldness, and shiver. How am I going to overcome this?

I grit my teeth and shove away the falling snowflakes. They don't move. Thunder rumbles and I look at the sky, only to see that a snow storm is errupting. The sky darkens, and me, still wincing from the heavy snow storm, is screaming. I try to crouch down so it won't be so cold, but my feet are firmly placed and refuse to move, like the snowflakes falling. Tears come out of my eyes, as icicles start to freeze my hair.

I am sobbing. I am wailing.

More snow piles down from the sky. My body freezes, snowflakes are everywhere, and I can't think, I can't breathe. This is my worst fear. Freezing to death.

"Help," I say, before my legs finally give way and I slip to the ice ground. I think I am dying, but deep inside I know I am not, and this is not real. I am in a hallicination. I feel the edge of the jagged ice on the ground surrounding me and they push into my hands.

How on Earth can I get out of this? How can I manipulate this?

I sob again. It has probably been hours since I'm in here, maybe days. Frost is everywhere I look, and snowflakes push at my sides. I let them. I don't do anything.

Then suddenly I think of an idea. I slip to the ground, and unintentionally prick a hole in the icy cold ground.

After all, this isn't real.

TOBIAS' POV

Renella's eyes fly open, and I wait as she looks around.

She screams and hits the machine and she kicks the back of my neck, and she is still shivering, probably still feeling the icy coldness she felt while she was in the hallucination. I moan and pull her hand, in defence from her kicking fit.

"Don't pull me!" she screams, hitting me in the chest. I ignore it. This must be her worst fear.

"Why must it be my worst fear!" she shouts, pointing her middle finger at me. "Fuck yourself!" (Author's Note: Sorry for the violence here, I couldn't think of a better word)

I rock back and forth on the chair next to the metal one, which Renella is screaming and crying on. Just then I remember how I did that with Amar, and how Tris screamed at me while she was an initiate. It's a cycle.

I yank her away from the room through the back door and lead her down the hallways. She lets me steer her towards a room, and once we're in I lock it shut.

"Why did you bring me here?" she says. "What was the point of giving me that fear? I wasn't aware that I would have to face my fears when I chose Dauntless!"

"Cowardice is not easy," I mutter.

She doesn't hear me. Instead, she flicks my hand. "I want to go home," she boldly states. She may seem bold now, but she obviously doesn't want to. Home is not an option for her. Dauntless or factionless. She can't choose to be Abnegation anymore.

"You need to learn to be brave," I scold. "Everyone has, even your Abnegation family. If you don't want to learn it, then scram. Because we won't need you, if you don't learn to be brave."

"Can't you see I'm trying! And you just freaking can't see that I am, but I'm failing! I failed!" she shouts. Through her statement, I can tell, that her Divergence was not inclusive of Abnegation.

"Don't you know," I say, sighing. "That you only took five minutes in there."

"Five minutes?" she gasps.

I smile. "Tomorrow you'll be better at this," I say, trying my hardest to give Renella the same advice as I gave Tris.

Renella leans against the black walls, then her expression warms. Her dark blue eyes stare into my own, then I look away.

"What are you afraid of?" she asks.

"I am not going to tell you," I say.

"Marcus?" she suggests. My mouth keeps shut. Tris must have told her my true identity. I pretend to not have heard her suggestion.

"Am I crying?" she asks, probably thinking that I have ignored her. That I have ignored her comment, even though I heard it loud and clear.

I am afraid of Marcus. Even though I don't want to.

"No, Renella." I reply. "You are not."

TRIS' POV

I stand on the balcony of the little home Tobias and I share. Staring into the night sky, I reflect the day, a day ago, when the entire Dauntless voted me to become the next Dauntless leader. After all, the other leaders didn't make good talks. Their talks, were vicious.

A dozen memories come to my head at once. I remember the day where I selfishly chose Dauntless over Abnegation, only to realize that I am brave, I am selfish, and not the way that Abnegation wanted me to be. I remember the day Tori told me about my Divergence.

I remember a lot of things.

Even though in Dauntless, after I faced obstacle after obstacle, I can only realize one thing.

I am not Dauntless, nor am I Abnegation, and definitely not Erudite.

I am Divergent.

* * *

**You obviously like this writing style better. It is a thousand times more descriptive, isn't it? Hope you like this and I hope you could really follow me on Instagram disneydistricts. Thank you and I'm really trying to update as frequent as possible!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So anyway I was wondering, why do teachers give homework? Why can't we complete assignments and tasks in school? That way, nobody loses their stuff AND nobody forgets to do it AND nobody forgets to bring it home AND nobody doesn't bring it to school. But asdfghjkl teachers are like bad. Review if you have any opinions about this... Anyway enjoy the chapter, and thanks for 10k views, 21 reviews, 24 favourites and 37 follows! **

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

When I walk in to the new dorms, with both Dauntless-borns and faction transfers, I sit on a bed with a paper labelled "Renella". A Dauntless born is talking to other transfers.

"Hey, look at that stupid stiff," he says, pointing at me. Cold creeps up my spine. What is he saying? That I'm a stupid stiff? Jessica, standing nearby me, gives me a worried look. The Dauntless-born are attacking me. Brudus glares at the Dauntless-born talking. Hopefully he can stop them.

"Yeah, why else would a stiff want to leave her cry-baby family?" says a Dauntless-born, Johnny. Another Dauntless-born, Reena, sniggers.

"Look at her, with that small face. She cute, ugly but adorable."

I pull Reena's hair. "How dare you!" I shout. I kick a random dauntless-born in the ass. That better teach him a lesson.

"But we're not done talking," says Patina. What? Patina is conspiring with the Dauntless born. Then I spot Ivan. Talking with them too. How can they do this? I am about to cry. But the tears don't come out, they stop. I control them. They'll make fun of me more if I cry.

"Her father is as stupid as her," says Ivan. Upon that statement, I throw myself at the boy. I knock her down, and I use my fingernails to drag him onto the floor. Several Dauntless-born try to snatch my arms away, but no, they can't. I have gotten too strong for them.

"Let me go," winces Ivan, nearly choking. "You are just a piece of Abnegation trash."

"No," I say. "I'll never let you go, you freaking factionless!"

He laughs a little. "Freaking factionless? Freaking factionless? Well, the Abnegation are more shameful than us!"

"Says who?" I say, dark circles under my eyes; I look exhausted. "Who gave you all your clothes? The Abnegation!"

The Dauntless are cruel, and they resent Abnegation for it's plainess. But I have to prove to them. Abnegation borns can be strong. As if Tris and Four's strength hasn't proved to them yet. Then I realise, most of them here don't know. I let Ivan go, letting him bleed in the hallways. I run. Many Dauntless-born help Ivan out, and shout out curses, but I don't care. Jessica and Brudus chase after me.

"Hey," says Jessica to me and Brudus. "Wanna get a tattoo?"

I smooth my my hair. I can't go back. The Dauntless-born will attack me. I am outnumbered there. I have to get a tattoo. After all, its fun.

(Page-break)

Sitting on the chair, a woman named Tori helps me tattoo patterned flames into my legs. I am afraid of the cold, this will help me. My leg burns. It's painful. I look over to Jessica's side. She got a Dauntless seal. Why don't I get one?

"Tori?" I ask. She turns her head. I point to what Jessica is getting. Tori nods her head and begins work.

TRIS' POV

Christina enters the room I am having lunch in. She sits beside me.

"Hey," she says. "So you are the main Dauntless leader."

"Yeah," I reply. "Uriah's taking my place for now."

"Uh-huh." she says. "I kinda forgot what's all our friends' job."

"Well Lynn works in the control room, Marlene is in charge of the Dauntless maidservants, Peter is an ambassodor to other factions, Will works as a tattoo artist, you and 3 Dauntless-borns I don't know work as guards in the city." I reply.

"Yeah," she says quietly. I look into her eyes.

"It's okay Christina," I say, sensing she doesn't like her job. "At least you are not factionless."

She nods her head.

She doesn't know I'm Divergent.

RENELLA'S POV

I breathe through my mouth. In out. In out.

Tris stands in front of me. Even though it's just a simulation, nightmares bled into my life, terror and helplessness. I nod and close my eyes. I get injected through the neck.

(Page Break)

I am in darkness. The last thing I remember is the metal chair and the needle in my arm. This is not ice, this is not total darkness either. Flames start to appear around me. A few seconds ago, I was still calm, but right now I am panicking. I am afraid of fire. And ice. It's a weird combination.

"Get me out of here!" I scream. Nobody responses. Fire gets closer to me. I stomp on the floor as loud as I can. I jump over and dodge flying flames, all at once screaming for help.

"Help!" I scream. "Please help!"

I slap the wall. I will die in this room. I drag my burning hands into my strawberry blonde hair. Fire surrounds me all over. Then I think about what Four said. It isn't real. This isn't real.

I touch the fire with my hands and it goes out, the impact forcing other flames to go out to. In the end I'm just in an empty room.

I gasp and wake up. I walk out of the simulation room.

(Page Break)

I move out to the dorms. I need to know answers. I want answers. What is being Divergent all about?

* * *

**I left you people in a cliffhanger! But I'll probably update soon so no worries. Another opinion. About the Malaysian Goverment (no offense if you support them). But, what on Earth are they doing? First, when they won the election, malaysians started putting their profile pics as black on facebook and instagram as a symbol of hate. I originally thought, what are these people doing? So I actually pitied the Malaysian Government. But then they lost MH370, then MH17 was hit by a missile.**

**The term "MH" is abbreviation for "missing halway" (MH370) and "missile hit" (MH17) but anyway for this, I don't really blame the Government except for the way they treated the families of MH370. But today, the Goverment set up a rule that whoever crosses through the checkpoint from Singapore to Malaysia have to pay $13 to pass! I'm not usually interested in foreign affairs but this... Ugh... Follow/Favourite if you agree with me...**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG OMG OMG! Yesterday, this story hit 10k views, and today, it hit 11k! Yes! As I mentioned earlier, I am going to insert Poiseidon Hufflepuff's Daughter into my story in thanks for her continuous support. So this is the chapter which she will be in!**

* * *

RENELLA'S POV

The door to the hallways closes behind me, and I know that I am alone. I have not walked this tunnel since a very long time. I don't need to walk it; I just want to. I reach the end of the tunnel. The jumping net is hung accross the side.

The Dauntless-born hating former stiffs troubled me deeply, but I had friends to cheer me up. When they first bullied me, Jessica and Brudus got a tattoo together with me. It has been four days since that happened. Yesterday, they attacked me again, and Brudus taught me and Jessica a Dauntless card game.

Today, I want to be alone. They attacked me in the afternoon, and I just turned randomly into random hallways, and I bet Brudus and Jessica can't find me; they want to find me, but they can't. I have hidden too well. I want to remember why I chose Dauntless, and even though my brain tells me the answer's easy, that I chose it because in my aptitude test I got Candor and Dauntless, and I didn't enjoy debates, but there must be something, just something down there that made my choice.

In the past four days, I faced three terrifying fears. In one, I became factionless, in another, I had to make a terrifying speech and in the last, I had to face different blood monsters spitting out blood.

Wind blows my blonde hair all over the place, and I let it. The night sky is so empty and quiet, and for the first time in what seems like forever, so is my heart.

(Page Break)

I inhale deeply. Today the fear is the same as yesterday's, blood monsters all around me. "I know the simulation is false," I remark.

"Yeah," Four says, dismissing me. Sometimes, I feel that Four is a little dismissive. And I know he is dismissive.

I push the door open and hurry down the hallway. I shouldn't think of any else but initiation, but I just can't. The bullying made me worry. I have chewed my fingernails during my worrying nightmares. I didn't know becoming Dauntless is this hard. Sounds wake me every night, and I just stare at the ceiling and wonder what is happening.

When I reach the dorm, I expect to see everyone already sleeping. I am wrong. Tris stands in front of everybody, and starts to write on the board.

"What's going on?" Brudus asks.

"Rankings for stage two," Tris replies. "Some kind of progress report."

I nod my head. In five minutes when I look up, I lean forward to view the results.

1. Renella

2. Robin

3. Jessica

4. Rayna

5. Reena

6. Ryan

7. Johny

8. Brudus

9. Mary

10. Steven

11. Hannah

12. Raymon

13. Kiara

14. William

15. Jacob

16. Elliot

17. Ruth

18. Edith

19. Joseph

20. Kathy

21. Travis

22. Donald

23. Cecil

24. Shelly

25. Hazel

26. Ivan

27. Isabel

28. Justin

29. Sandra

30. Patina

31. David

32. Michelle

33. Winnie

34. Rodger

35. Eugene

36. Jennie

37. Becky

38. Nightshade

39. Valtor

40. Brudus

41. Marthy

42. Patrick

43. Velma

My name is in the first slot. I can't believe it.

TRIS' POV

I keep walking, walking towards my apartment. I expected Renella to get first, she's Divergent, an advantage to her. "Tris!" someone calls behind me. Lynn runs towards me. Behind her is Caleb. I gulp.

"Beatrice!" he says. "Caleb?!" I ask. "What are you doing here? Faction before blood, remember?"

"I know but listen, there's something important! It's about my wedding. I'm marrying a girl who claims to be Poiseidon's daughter for fun and her name is Emily. It's hosted the day directly after the initiation. Will you come?" he says.

"Of course!" I reply. "Have you told Mom and Dad?"

"Yes," he says. "I had to drop by Abnegation before coming to Dauntless. I'm going to Candor now to inform Percivia's Candor friends, than to Amity to inform Robert."

I nod. He races off. I sometimes miss Abnegation, and my family doing things, but I realize if I had stayed, I would have been an only child. No Caleb. Sometimes I wonder whether I would have stayed if Caleb did. I guess I'll never find out.

I have to be strong. I move into the doorways where I first jumped off a ledge into a net. I climb up the rope and wait for the next train, then I jump into it. I wait for 10 minutes, then I get off.

TOBIAS' POV

I get back to my apartment before Tris does, and when I see Tris walk in, I get into bed and fall asleep. I want to talk to Tris, but I am to tired to even mouth a word. Around midnight I get up and touch the tattoos on my back. I don't need them- but do I want them? Every tattoo I've got is a mark of the factions, almost everything everyone cares about in this city. I don't want to lose them. But I feel like I have already, since they don't matter.

I fall back into my bed. I know that Renella will most likely be first, if not second, behind the Dauntless born Divergent. I turn around to see that Tris has gone to bed. Probably too exhausted from loving me, I think with a jovial smile.

I drink a sip from the cup of water beside my bed. I think of Tris, then I close my eyes slowly and fall asleep.

RENELLA'S POV

I have been wandering about the Dauntless compound for the past half-an-hour, exploring the place. I haven't really had the chance to explore this place since I first dripped my blood on the coals.

I peep into one of the doors. Eric. And a blonde factionless girl I don't recognize.

"So far, my dead girlfriend Lanie, there has been no signs of it, but of course I won't stop hunting those Divergent down, to help the Anti Divergent Factionless, or rather the ADF," he says.

"Well, I'm sure there's some. How is the "Four" fella doing? I need to thank him and his friends Shauna and Zeke for beating me during first round and getting me cut!" she shouts. I gasp. Eric and his girlfriend are conspiring against Tobias?

"He's doing okay," Eric says. "The hunt will be a little more difficult now, because Four's wife is the main Dauntless leader."

"Then we have to get his wife's aquaintance," Lanie says. "About the Divergents, I watched the clips, and I suspect this girl called Renella from Abnegation is Divergent, and so is Jessica from Erudite."

Upon hearing my name I shiver. They suspect I'm Divergent. I know Jessica isn't, she always came out in cold sweat after the test. I am Divergent, and I think they know I am. And they want to hunt me down. No wonder Caleb told me to keep my Divergent status annonymous.

I run, covering my mouth to prevent my desire of screaming.

They know I'm Divergent. They want me dead.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Nevermind I will post 20 soon... But anyway... Have any of you read the Investiture of the Gods by Zander Wish? I already have an idea of combining that story with Divergent to form a fanfic! More info will be up soon. Oh and, can all of you guys do me a favour and follow chozaynin on Instagram? She's my best friend in my hometown and yeah... So please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating in 9 days! My friend Janae punched me in the arm and it is paralysed so now I only have 1 hand to write. Thank god she punched my left hand, and I am a right hand dominant, so I am not really THAT AFFECTED. You know what I mean. I'm looking forward to my one week Autumn break from Uni. I can go back to my hometown! **

* * *

TRIS' POV

I stand with Tobias, leaning against the barrier of the chasm, late at night after most of the Dauntless have gone to sleep. Both my legs sting from the tattoo needle. We both got new tattoos half and hour ago.

Tori was the only one in the tattoo place, so both Tobias and I felt safe to tattoo the word "trisias" on one leg, and "fourtris" on another. I know it isn't a risk to tattoo that, but I thought our love affair should be confidential, and no one should catch up on our love. That two words are part of Tobias and I's identitity, our marriage, and our love. I will tattoo my first child's name on my palm, even though I'm not too sure if I am ever going to have a child.

I take a glance at one of the chasm's bars. This is where Al suicide, all because of me. My fault. I caused his death, indirectly. I look down into the chasm, at the contaminated oily water, and at the rough outline of the stones. The water splashes onto my cheek, and I wipe it off. Was Al really so determined to end his fragile life?

Tobias turns to face me. "I have been spying on Eric," he says. Eric? We shouldn't care about that pansycake. He's the least of my concerns. But nevertheless I open my listening ears to my husband.

"Oh," I reply.

"Tris, it's more serious than your oh!"

"What's so serious? Eric is just a pansycake!"

"The problem here is, Eric's girlfriend Lanie wants to kill Divergents. Lanie is Jack Kang's sister, and Jack Kang is very influential on Candor. Apparently Candor has agreed to help them."

"What?" I respond, eyes open. No! They can't be killing the Divergents. I calm myself down. "Why?"

"Because the Divergents being better at the simulation in Dauntless caused Lanie to be factionless."

I can't believe anyone would kill Divergents for that reason. And Lanie must have believed in the fairytales that were told when we were young, about Divergents. Well, they aren't tales, but some people think they are just tales made to scare people.

"Well, anyway, we should sleep already," I say, shakily.

"No," replies Tobias. "We have to warn some Divergents. I have invited Renella and Robin, the two initiates we trained, Amar, my training instructor, Ann, Renella's sister, your mom, my father, and Judith, Beth, Mike and Du, 4 other Divergents who I know. They are waiting for us at Jeanine's house."

"Jeanine?" I ask, not believing that the Erudie leader is Divergent. "She's Divergent?"

"No," answers Tobias. "But she is the main reason why I know about this."

"Well, can I bring Uriah? He's Divergent too,"

"Okay, but we have to go to Erudite headquarters soon."

RENELLA'S POV

Tonight I wear makeup. Jeanine personally told me that Erudite like makeup, and if I want to disguise myself as one of them, I have to wear makeup. I look horrible with makeup. It's probably the makeup that hates me. Or maybe I don't know how to use it properly. I wear a thick blue jacket over a blue dress, making every effort to cover up by tattoos. They can't see that.

I pull the jacker tight around my shoulders. I haven't seen the sky in forever. The moon's glow reflects on my face, and I walk to the rooftop to find no one. Of course, I'm a little bit too early. Tomorrow, I will see my fear landscape.

I slide my blue-painted fingernails through my hair, making sure there are no imperfections. There can't be. If not I would be caught, for Erudite do not allow imperfections.

I hear the train blare loudly in the eerie night sky. I walk towards it. Where does this thing start and end?

I swing my arms faster and faster and run towards a particular car, clutching my elbow as pain seeks in. Once I'm in the car, I rest my back against a chair and watch the Dauntless compound slowly fade.

The train slows as it enters the city, and larger skyscrapers appear all around me. The Erudite live in large buildings that occupy the space the marsh used to be in. I inhale the purified smell of Erudite-invented air.

The train slows, and I jump. My legs land on to the metal platform, and I run a few steps downwards, heading east, towards the Erudite headquarters. Jeanine's house will be on the highest level of it.

As I enter the central building, I notice that it is a library. Obviously. I take a lift up to the highest level- 50 - then I quickly exit. The glass door I first see houses an attractive woman with grey eys and spectacles, slightly taller than me- Jeanine Matthews. On the glass door, blue words are carved "A good decision is based on knowledge and not on numbers".

Numbers, knowledge. My parents would disaprove of this.

I attempt to push the door opened. Locked. I knock it, and Jeanine looks up from her desk, presses a button and the glass panel disactivates, for I can easily walk through it. Some kind of force field, Jeanine explains.

(Page Break)

About an hour or so, Tris, Tobias, Robin, Natalie, Amar, Ann, Uriah,mMarcus with the addition of Judith, an Amity born Candor Transfer initiate, Beth, an Amity around her 30s, Mike, an Erudite child at the age of 12, Du, a Candor-born Dauntless transfer and I are already deep in discussion on how we should encounter a scheduled Candor-Factionless attack on Dauntless.

Judith provides us with details about the attack- A week after initiation in Dauntless - so initiates will be most affected. Dauntless soldiers will be captured and tortured for information, or asked to sign a treaty of peace and loyalty to the Candor-Factionless Divergent Enhilation Alliance, or (CFDEA).

Marcus comes up with a plan. "Beatrice, Tobias, Robin, Amar, Ann, Uriah, Renella and Du, I have a strategy. 2 days after initiation, Amar will plant 4 dead bodies into the chasm, and 4 of you will escape the Dauntless compound. 2 will go to the Abnegation compound, and 2 will hinder over to Erudite. The remaining 4 will split up, 2 signing treaty with Evelyn Johnson, the factionless head, my former wife, and 2 signing treaty with Jack Kang, Candor leader, to help both parties."

No one objects, so we divide up the roles. Uriah, Robin, Amar and I will escape Dauntless compound 2 days after initiation ends, Tris and Tobias will sign a treaty with factionless as guards, Ann and Du will sign treaties with Jack Kang to guard and fight for Candor, and help save Divergents while covering up their own Divergent identities.

Marcus, this method better work.

* * *

**Extra long chapter in reward for waiting so long... I'm going to change this story's title to Training Initiates, it is much more, you know, shorter. And there will be a sequel to this, Training Rebels. **


	21. Chapter 21

**This whole chapter is in Renella's POV, for your info.**

* * *

Initiation day makes the Dauntless insane and chaos. There are people everywhere, and they don't seem tired. Unlike Abnegation. I twirl my fork around my pasta, finishing the last bit of it. Then, I move on to plain chicken breast. Today, in respect of our ex-factions, the Dauntless leaders have given us the special delicacy of our ex-faction. I envy Brudus. He got Dauntless Cake.

I move to the dormitories. Seven. I could do the fear landscape test tomorrow well if I have a good rest. I close my eyes, and eventually fall asleep.

(Page Break)

I wake to Jessica accidentally falling on my legs. It was painful, but I forgive her. At least it woke me up.

We walk to the Pit that connects to the glass building. I move into the glass place. I can't see the sun because there are too many shoes upstairs. I stop to look at the screen. I see a Dauntless-born girl with blonde hair - Elliot - move, her eyes wide, but I don't know what obstace she's facing. Thank Father Jesus they won't see my fears.

The middle screen shows her heart beat rate. It picks up for a second then decreases, reaching a normal rate. Elliot slowly wakes up, and leaves the room.

I move my attention away from the screen, instead running towards Jessica and Brudus. Tobias stands outside a door I don't think ever existed before. I go inside and realise there are many chairs, some gold, but mostly black. On those 7 golden chairs the Dauntless leaders are seated, their heads connected to wire and their eyes blank. Only Tris and Uriah's expression is awake. Divergents, of course.

I guess the Dauntless leaders are observing the simulation. What else could they do, sitting there blank-eyed?

After about 2 hours, it is my turn. Tris stands in front of me, I am the last to go in. "Renella, your turn, at last."

I nod, and Eric walks in, his pierced face showing. He holds a needle, and presses the plunger down on my neck.

"Be brave," he says, and curtly exits. What a jerk.

(Page Break)

The ground beneath me changes, I am in the Dauntless train car, in my Abnegation clothes. When it is time to jump off, I intend move, but my legs stay still. Oh yeah, my fear of becoming factionless. I stand still, refusing to move at all, and do not even resist simulation-Jessica. Then, I sink inside the metalplace, arriving in a new place.

Dark room with black fire. Smart idea to combine my worst two fears. I run around but fire surrounds me. Simulation, I think. I run straight into the darkest fire, landing in another fear. How they connect fears so perfectly makes me shiver.

I am standing on a stage. People are throwing eggs at me. Somebody throws a rotten banana at my leg. I don't wince, but another rotten fruit throws. I am afraid of punlic humilation. To face it, I must be in the limelight.

I grab an egg, a bunch of rotten flowers and kick it back into the simulation-audience. The spotlight falls on my face, and in a flash, I land in the ice room.

Snowflakes fall from the sky, and for some reason, they are extremely cold. The land is soon covered in solid ice, and I am getting frostbite. I lied about fire and darkness being my worst fears, this is truly my worst.

The ice spreads all around my body. They are casued by the simulation, I shouldn't worry, I'm not supposed to worry at all. Frost spreads all the way to the cenre of my body, near my heart. I am going to die of this.

As the ice grows colder, gigantic ice blocks fall from nowhere, jagged ice crystals leaping up wherever I move. I don't scream and cry like the first time. Instead, I close my eyes. This is a simultaion, I can't die inside a simulation. The coldness starts to make me freeze. I shiver.

Thunder roars above my head, and I scream as a sub-zero ice block falls onto my head, I lower my head and focus on the ground beneath. I am afraid of fire, but that is the only thing that can counter ice. I guess the only way out is to calm down.

Sheets of snowflakes fall, and I just catch them. I see the snowflakes start to disappear. I smile, relieved, as the snowflakes all start to fade. The icy landscape falls away, and I run my hands through my hair as the ice melts and I fall into the water.

I am in the Abnegation sector of the city. Strange, I'm not afraid of Abnegation?i enter my house and look around. Blood. Cold drops down my spine and my body goes rigid. Blood. I blink, and blood monsters start creeping out of the dark red liquid.

For a moment, the blood monsters stay still, and then they start creeping towards me. Not two, not twelve, but a hundred of them.

Simulation. This is a simulation. My heart hammers painfully into my chest. I don't shift my eyes from the blood monsters. They could kill me anytime. I bite my lip and start throwing random objects at them, but it is useless. They will become normal blood but then regenerate back into blood monsters. I sigh.

One of them manages to grab my wrist. I scream.

I have to calm down.

I sit on my bed and literally sleep. Sleeping makes it calm down. I feel someone touch me, and I feel like someone is devouring me. Of course though, it is just a simulation.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate if you could check out my other fanfiction, ****A Collage of Selections****? I know it is not a Divergent one, and some of you may not have read "The Selection", but please just try to understand everything through the prequel. If you still don't understand check out this website: " .com". Thanks!**


End file.
